


Cardboard Castles

by veliyekor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliyekor/pseuds/veliyekor
Summary: “Yamato-san, we’re not from around here.” Mitsuki finally spoke.“Really?” Yamato raised a hand, gesturing his thumb toward his couch companion. “Captain Steampunk over here isn’t from around here?”Iori’s jaw tightened. “I don’t appreciate your tone.”





	1. Prologue

Yamato wasn’t entirely sure when it was that his life started to smell sweeter. That wasn’t a metaphor; he meant it quite literally. It would permeate his open windows every day, the old scents of the city long forgotten as the gentle smell of flowers snuck in through the gaps. The only time that it was really broken up was when it rained and even then, fresh earth would replace those floral notes.

 

Apartment living was usually a quiet existence. The neighbours communicated through banging on the floor or the walls. You greeted each other in passing and recognised a face or two but rarely was there a strong sense of camaraderie. Your whole life in a box, alongside dozens of others and yet you never knew a damn thing about them.

 

That was no different from Yamato. All he knew about his next door neighbour was that god damn smell. He never had any issues with them being too loud or partying at odd hours. Hell, he’d never even caught sight of who it was that lived there; it was a complete mystery.

 

The only way he even knew it was the same person who lived there was by their ever growing patio.

 

Picking up his mug of coffee, Yamato blew softly at the rising steam before taking a cautious sip. Hissing loudly, he licked his lips and cursed his impatience. Glancing over his shoulder, he grumbled at the early hour glaring at him from his microwave before he directed those hateful words toward his mug once more.

 

Stepping out of his kitchen, Yamato crossed the living room with a heavy yawn before he nudged the patio door open with his foot. The lock on it had broken ages ago so it would always slide open easily. He’d care more if he wasn’t on the 4th floor; he was pretty sure nobody was that desperate to break in. Setting his bare feet on the cool concrete of the patio helped to wake him as he took in the peace that came just as the sun had begun to rise.

 

Resting his elbows up on the handrail, Yamato chanced his coffee once more. Mm. Much better. Everything tasted better out here.

 

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he finally let his gaze fall upon the source of that smell. An amused smile followed his quiet laugh. “Can barely see it anymore…” He mumbled.

 

The patio that was graced by his neighbour’s touch was a sharp contrast to the concrete jungle surrounding them. Where metal stood as a safety precaution, it was instead encircled by various vines and creeping green, leaves poking out and buds blooming at every possible edge. Window planters lined every inch of space the railing provided, heavy with colour and vibrance. Although he couldn’t see the base of them from here, thin trees stuck out from the corners, branches harbouring the odd wind chime and bird feeder among the small bits of shade it provided. As if the planters weren’t enough, there were a couple wooden shelves on the patio as well, holding individual pots of herbs and small vegetables that Yamato never would have guessed could grow in such an urban environment. Still, it was a vibrant little garden, visited every day by various butterflies and spiders that hoped to make the greenery their new home or rest stop.

 

Yamato could do without the bees, though; pesky little things liked to bother him when he read his morning paper out here.

 

Still, the pros outweighed the cons and even just seeing it under the soft light of dawn was enough to remind him how much he’d become used to the sight.

 

Bringing the mug to his lips, he took an absent sip as his attention was averted. A flutter of movement from the corner of his eye cast his gaze toward the skyline. Inadvertently, he looked a bit close to the rising sun and flinched at the influx of blinding light. The movement caught his eye once more before he watched a small bird fly in toward their apartment. It soared with ease until it perched itself upon the twist of vines along the handrail.

 

Yamato couldn’t help but smile. So he supposed it wasn’t just bugs that came to visit his neighbour. It hopped a couple times, edging along one of the window planters before it hopped out of sight and onto the patio itself. It vanished behind the wall of leaves and petals and even when Yamato tilted his head to try and see a gap between them, he came up empty handed.

 

“Hmm.” He hummed aloud, bringing his mug to his lips again as he began to look away.

 

However, he didn’t get so much as halfway through the motion before, suddenly, someone stood up almost exactly where the bird had just disappeared.

 

Yamato froze, only managing a blink in perplexity.

 

The man who stood before him was wearing a simple, white hoodie and currently had his eyes closed. As he began to tilt his head from one side to the other, stretching out his neck muscles, Yamato bore witness to the awkwardly cut orange hair that fell from one side to the next. ‘ _ Hm, cute face _ .’ He thought absently.

 

At first, he thought the man might be kneeling until he remembered the height of the safety rail and was instead clued in to his short stature. He linked his fingers before himself, pulling his arms up above his head and giving a loud, satisfied groan. As his fingers slipped from each other, arms falling to his side, his eyes finally opened with a sleepy smile.

 

He was now looking right at him with bright, amber eyes… that looked about as shocked as he currently felt.

 

“Uhh…” The stranger started, eyes darting around a moment before he forced a smile, looking particularly awkward. “Good morning.” He spoke, raising a hand in hesitation to give a half hearted wave across the way.

 

Yamato blinked once more, not realising for a moment that the stranger was greeting  _ him _ before he raised his own free hand with an awkward wave of his own. “... Mornin’.”

 

The stranger cleared his throat, seeming to compose himself before his smile became more genuine. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

 

“... Still a bit early to tell.” Yamato replied slowly, tilting his head slightly. Why hadn’t the bird flown out when he stood up? Surely it had gotten spooked. “Getting some morning exercise in?”

 

“What?” The man questioned, looking out past his patio with slight alarm before looking back at him.

 

Yamato pointed to him, mug still in hand. “You were stretching.”

 

“... Oh!!” The man replied, giving an awkward laugh before he rubbed the back of his neck absently. “Right. Stretching. I was, uh, doing… some yoga. Yeah. It’s good for the body, you know?”

 

“Yoga.” Yamato replied, tone plain as if he were stating a simple fact.

 

The man smiled. “Yep. I know, I know. Not many men really talk about doing it but it actually takes a lot of strength.” He brings an arm up, flexing as if to indicate the truth behind his words but the nature of his hoodie hid any sort of proof.

 

Yamato stared at him another moment… before a smile finally came across his face. He huffed a laugh, his shoulders relaxing. “I’ll take your word for it; never cared to try it myself. Too much effort. I gotta say, you gave me a bit of a scare there. Didn’t realise anyone was even on the patio.”

 

The man chuckled softly, lowering his arm. “Yeah, sorry. You surprised me too, if it's any consolation. I didn’t think anyone else would even be up this early.”

 

Yamato raised his mug in a wordless statement before following it up with a simple, “Work.”

 

“Wow, really?” The man questioned, his bright smile turning to surprise in a seamless transition. “What do you do that you have to be up at the crack of dawn for?”

 

“I’m a programmer for Akiyama Corp.” Yamato replied, shrugging a shoulder. “It’s a whole lot of maintenance, organising and system security.”

 

“That’s impressive!” The man shouted. “They’re a huge company! I guess big companies never sleep, huh?”

 

“More like they don’t care if you do or not.” Yamato couldn’t help but throw some shade before he nods slightly. “... but it’s good pay. I work on a lot of oversea accounts, hence the early wake up call.”

 

“Wow…” He suddenly smiled and Yamato was pretty sure he woke up just a little bit more at the sight. “You must have a lot of people relying on you; that’s great!”

 

Yamato stared at him a moment, feeling a bit of warmth spread up his neck before he cleared his throat quietly and forced himself to look away. “Yeah, well, it’d make my life a lot less stressful if they didn’t.”

 

“Don’t talk like that.” The stranger scolded and even without looking, Yamato could  _ hear _ the scorn in his voice. “If you have people who look up to you, you don’t have time to be lazy!”

 

There is a moment of silence… before Yamato couldn’t hold back a laugh. He doubled over a moment, laughing over his balcony before looking back over to his neighbour. “I don’t think I’ve ever been scolded by a stranger about being lazy before.”

 

Where he thought the man might apologise, instead he scowled across the way and shook a fist at him. “I was being serious; responsibility needs to be taken seriously!”

 

Yamato raised a hand, as if in surrender and got his laughter under control. “Sorry, sorry. The contrast was just too funny.”

 

“Contrast?” The man questioned, lowering his fist.

 

“All this time, I thought maybe it was a little old lady who lived next door to me or something. I finally meet you... and it’s such a weird conversation.” Yamato raised his mug in a half hearted attempt to cover the obvious smile on his face.

 

The man huffed, tilting his chin up slightly and setting his hands on his hips. “Yeah, well.”

 

Yamato took a quick sip of his coffee before setting the mug down on the handrail, being sure to not let go of it in case it slipped. “I don’t mean any offense; I just meant that your patio looks exactly like a front yard garden. Never seen anything quite like it for an apartment.”

 

Standing just the slightest bit taller, the man slid from his aggravation into a more relaxed state. “... You think?” He took a look over his small sanctuary, a softer smile appearing with each plant he took in. “I guess you could call it a pet project.”

 

Without having his eyes on him, Yamato let himself take in the gentle expression of his neighbour’s face. Even with his short stature, the features of his face were definitely mature and there was a subtle enough angle to his jaw that gave way to age that didn’t seem to entirely match his wide, youthful eyes. His attention was pulled down the bit of his neck he could see peeking out from the hoodie; curse these patios being further away so he couldn’t take it in in greater detail.

 

He was busy wondering if that ridiculous haircut was as soft as it looked when he saw the slight movement of him turning back and quickly tried to right himself to show he had very clearly not been eyeing him up.

 

It seemed to go unnoticed. 

 

The stranger grinned widely. “I only intended to have something small at first but before I knew it, I was having trouble finding places to put new ones.”

 

“I gotta say, it’s been nice watching it grow.” Yamato returned the smile.

 

“Really? I'm so glad!” The man beamed. “There is nothing better than being surrounded by nature!”

 

Yamato chuckled. “You sound more suited for country life than a city.”

 

The man continued with his radiance. “I actually grew up in a small town so--" His voice suddenly cut off as he looked to his side and into his apartment. “Ahh, phone is ringing.” Turning back to face him, he gave a short wave. “Sorry, gotta get that. It was nice finally meeting you!”

 

Yamato blinked, feeling his stomach sink a little at having their time suddenly cut short. “Ah, yeah! You too!”

 

The man let his hand fall to his side before heading in, sliding open the glass door with ease. Yamato couldn't hear the sound of any phone from this distance but a slight panic filled him. If this was the chance meeting of finally seeing who his neighbour was, what would be the odds of ever seeing him again in the future? 

 

Before the man could disappear from sight, Yamato called out a quick, “Wait! What's your name?!”

 

His hope sunk when he disappeared inside and for a second, he thought his words had gone unnoticed before a head poked back out with a smile. “Mitsuki. Izumi Mitsuki.”

 

Yamato felt his insides swell with sudden victory and couldn't help but reply back with a quick, “Nikaido Yamato.”

 

Mitsuki gave a hurried wave in response. “Good luck with work!” He called back before pulling back inside and with a final motion, closed the patio door behind him.

 

Yamato was left alone outside, staring off into the garden he had admired for so long but had only just met its caretaker.

 

Mitsuki.

 

Izumi Mitsuki.

 

He was going to have to remember that.

 

**TBC...**


	2. Did You Really Look My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly titled "Somewhere in Neverland", now firmly titled "Cardboard Castles" with the release of this first official chapter! Enjoy!

There was something about that smile that Yamato couldn’t get out of his head. 

 

Now whenever he saw the sight of that patio garden, he couldn’t help leaning over the edge just the slightest bit more in hopes that he might catch sight of his neighbour again to try and strike up another conversation.

 

He wasn’t about to go out of his way to engage in such a thing… but if his neighbour happened to see him having his morning coffee out on the patio and decided to come say hello, well, who would he have been to protest? Not that he ever had such luck, however. This wasn’t the movies; such scripted encounters rarely happened in real life. Nobody was  _ that _ lucky.

 

A couple of weeks passed before Yamato saw him again. They happened to be leaving their apartments at the same time. Yamato heard a jingle of keys and glanced over only out of habit but stood up a little taller when he saw who it was. Mitsuki was dressed a little better this time, sporting jeans, sneakers and a button up shirt when he turned to face him and took a step back in surprise. There were earbuds tucked into his ears which explained his shock but what put Yamato at ease was when he smiled and pulled out one of his earbuds.

 

A familiar warmth filled his veins.

 

“Hey! What a coincidence!” Mitsuki grinned, walking over to him as he began to head toward the elevator. “Heading out too, huh?”

 

Yamato pocketed his keys, patting them through his jacket out of habit to ensure they were there before he gave a single nod. “I have to adult today; I’ve got errands to run.”

 

Mitsuki chuckled, moving past him but still talking to him over his shoulder. “The man who complained about responsibility has  _ errands _ to run?”

 

Yamato felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips without his permission. He wouldn’t let any other stranger get away with bugging him this much… he blamed his sexuality and significant lack of a dating life.

 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s all boring stuff, anyway.” Yamato gestured to him absently before pressing the  _ down _ button as they came to stand in front of the elevator. “What about you? You look like you’ve got somewhere to be.”

 

“Dinner, actually. I got invited out by one of my colleagues and her wife.” Pulling the other earbud from his ear, he carefully drapped the cord around his neck before looking over at Yamato. “Apparently, the place is kinda nice so I’m curious what kind of food they have there.”

 

“Where at?” Yamato questioned and as soon as the words left his mouth, he was suddenly reminded that he had met this man for a brief period of time only a couple weeks ago and that may have been unintentionally creepy.

 

Yet the follow up statement didn’t even make it into his throat before Mitsuki replied with a smile, “Kaito Bistro. It’s up in the Touma-hama District; along that side street?”

 

“Ohh.” Yamato replied, feigning the knowledge when he had quite literally no idea where that was or even the place he was trying to describe. “Yeah, I’ve heard of it. I hear the food is pretty decent, though I’ve never been myself.”

 

“Really?” He perked, grinning widely. “Great, now I’m looking forward to it even more.”

 

Yamato slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket because he was suddenly unsure what to do with them. He chuckled. “You’ll have to tell me how it is; I’m notorious for going to the same restaurant.”

 

“Ah!” Mitsuki laughed, pointing a finger over to him as the elevator door opened. He took a step forward, dropping his hand to his side but continued to talk. “You’re one of those people who finds their favourite and then sticks with it forever, aren’t you?”

 

“What can I say?” Yamato replied. “I know what I like.” He nodded toward the panel. “P3 for me, please.”

 

Mitsuki pressed the appropriate button and then hit the main floor for himself. Settling in, he leaned against the back of the elevator and looked up toward the panel as the doors slid shut. Silence overcame their small conversation. Yamato set his gaze to the ceiling. Mitsuki pulled his phone from his pocket and checked it absently before returning it to his jeans.

 

How long had it been since he last tried to do this? Yamato tried to go back in his memory for the last time he had tried to flirt with a stranger and he was having a hard enough time trying to remember the last time he had even gone outside. He’d become a bit of a shut in since getting this tech job…

 

Absently, he glanced over to his neighbour from the corner of his eye. As he did, he saw the last moment of Mitsuki’s gaze coming up from the length of his body before meeting his gaze. 

 

They both stiffened in surprise. Mitsuki flushed lightly and looked away, rubbing the side of his neck a moment and then clearing his throat to finally break the silence. “I guess having favourites isn’t such a bad thing.” He chuckled but there was an edge to it that sounded just a little off.

 

Yamato looked forward again, staring at the elevator door. He hadn’t imagined that… right? “If I’m going to spend money on something, I’d like to know what I’m getting.”

 

“Doesn’t that get boring, though?” Mitsuki questioned but kept his own gaze looking absently at his shoes.

 

“I like boring.” Yamato replied. “Boring is comfortable.”

 

There is another pause before Mitsuki huffs a laugh, unable to apparently keep his embarrassed demeanour intact. “ _ Now _ who's the “old lady” neighbour? How  _ old _ are you, fifty?”

 

“22, thank you.”

 

“Wha-?” He questions, the shock written clearly across his face. “What 22 year old says  _ boring is comfortable _ ?!”

 

“This one.” Yamato replies, plainly. “I’m not much of a partier; I like my couch.”

 

“Unbelievable.” Mitsuki mumbled, amused. “Can’t believe you’re a year older than me…”

 

Yamato wants to reply, wants to stretch out this conversation at those words and ask him a million questions about him, his life and his interests but the elevator doors ping and slide open to reveal the parking lot. There is no time for any further discussion. Pulling a hand from his pocket, Yamato gives a short wave as he steps out. “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Mitsuki.”

 

“You too!” He called back before the elevator doors slid shut and finally took him from Yamato’s view.

 

He lingered there a moment, staring at the grey doors before he put a hand against the side of his head and groaned in dismay. “ _ I like my couch _ . Really?” He sighs once again, letting it fall to his side as he turned around. “What is wrong with me…?”

 

* * *

 

It turns out, it was surprisingly difficult to deal with having a cute neighbour that you barely got the chance to see. Whenever Yamato met up with him, it was always a short lived interaction due to some distraction or prior planned engagements. It would have been disheartening had his neighbour not turned out to be a bit of a talker. With each meeting, Yamato came away with just a little more information about him. He really was 21 as he had learned in that elevator meeting. Apparently, he had a little brother and he was currently living rather far away from his family although he had yet to learn where exactly that was. He worked in research, apparently part of a college and was getting a degree in anthropology. He seemed to favour casual wear; Yamato hadn’t seen him in another button up since that time. He was particularly sensitive if Yamato so much as implied that he was much smaller than average height. Apparently Mitsuki didn’t own a car either and actually had no idea how to drive one; he probably shouldn’t have found that so endearing but, alas. 

 

Aside from those details, Yamato was having a harder and harder time looking away from him. Usually he was a bit aloof with people, only giving them the attention he thought was necessary but whenever Mitsuki spoke, he had his full attention. It didn’t matter what he was talking about, there was something about watching him bounce from 0 to 100 and back again in the matter of a few seconds that was surprisingly fun. It would have probably been exhausting if he wasn’t adorable to watch.

 

Those small encounters soon became part of Yamato’s life, as much an addition to the sweet smell of the patio garden as anything else that brightened his apartment living. Quick conversations lead into weeks of short walks to the bus stop or post office to months of groundless promises to eventually hang out.

 

Finally, it seemed Mitsuki had had enough of their fruitless back and forth and set forward the invitation to come over to his place to watch a movie and have a beer or two.

 

To say that Yamato was elated at the invitation was an understatement, but that didn’t stop him from wearing his regular old clothes and knocking on his neighbour’s door with a fresh six pack in hand. It was only while he was waiting for a reply to his knock that he contemplated that maybe he should have brought some sort of gift.

 

This was the first time he was ever going to see beyond his patio garden, after all.

 

Quick footsteps came from beyond the door and as at it was finally pulled open, Yamato got a full blast of that calming, earthy scent before being given view to the sun itself.

 

“Ah, perfect! The pizza just got delivered.” Mitsuki grinned widely, stepping aside and gesturing inside. “Come on in; sorry I don’t have any slippers. I don’t usually have any guests over.” He held the door open just long enough for Yamato step inside before closing it so quickly, he nearly clipped his elbow. He didn’t seem to notice.

 

Yamato watched him, unable to hide his amusement. “That’s fine; thanks for having me.” Glancing down at his hand, he lifted the six pack and gestured to him. “Here; I figured I could supply the beer.”

 

Mitsuki blinked and took the cans. “Wow, you didn’t have to do that. Thanks!” Moving away from the doorway, Mitsuki waved his hand. “Come in; I’ll give you the quick tour.”

 

“Pretty sure we have the same apartment layout, Mitsu.” Yamato pointed out as he undid his shoes and placed them carefully beside the shoes already there. He noticed the size difference and hid a coy smile.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m a good host.” Mitsuki replied stubbornly, rolling his eyes as he ventured into his one bedroom apartment and turned into the kitchen nook that Yamato could have easily recognised as his own. 

 

Still, Yamato took the time to look around the place. It was much busier in decoration than his own apartment. A rather large surround system was set up in front of a TV and loveseat. The walls plastered in different kinds of decor, from paintings to photography to trinkets that looked better suited to be on a shelf than a wall. Still, it was very apparent to see why they were there. All the available shelf space was filled with more plant life. Where his patio was overflowing with colour and variety, inside was more simply decorated in various vine plants, ferns and even small cacti. There were a couple books tucked into shelves and even an ornament or two but every corner that Yamato looked at was filled with greenery.

 

He would have expected nothing less.

 

“You really do love your plants, huh?” Yamato commented, coming to stand in the center of the common room before looking over his shoulder.

 

Mitsuki closed the fridge door and wandered over with two cans, handing one to him. “I told you, it’s a pet project.”

 

“I’m pretty sure at this point, it’s bordering hoarder.” He replied, taking the can and happily cracking it open right away.

 

Reaching over, Mitsuki gave him a playful shove before moving over to the couch and picking up the remote. “Don’t make me kick you out, Yamato-san.”

 

“You wouldn’t do that.” Yamato couldn’t help but tease as he came to sit next to him. “Who’d help you finish all this beer and pizza?”

 

“Was that supposed to be cute?” Mitsuki asked, smirking softly as he turned on the TV.

 

“I’m always cute.” Yamato replied.

 

“No, you’re not.” Mitsuki retorted before sitting back into the couch and began flipping through channels. “You’re  _ old _ .”

 

“Rude.” He mumbled, taking a sip of his beer. “Respect your elders.”

 

“I will, when I come across them.” Mitsuki replied without missing a beat before he gestured to the screen. “So, what do you want to watch?”

 

“Thought you invited me over to watch a movie?” Yamato set his can down on the coffee table where an unopened pizza box awaited them. “Figured you had one picked out.”

 

“Uh, well.” Mitsuki started, shrugging a shoulder. “I meant it more as an open invitation. Figured we could decide together.” He stated before looking over at Yamato, the uncertainty held in the way he absently nibbled on his lower lip.

 

How was one man so easy to read? Everything he was thinking was always written on his face.

 

Yamato gave a simple nod and let himself relax back into the couch. He couldn’t help but take into consideration that this was probably as physically close to Mitsuki he had ever been. All he’d have to do is reach a hand out…

 

“How about something exciting, then? Maybe an action movie?” He suggested.

 

Mitsuki smiled. “Sure, sounds perfect!” He sat up a little straighter as he flicked through the channel, humming softly before he finally settled on a feature and clicked into it. Sitting up, he set the remote on the table before settling back once more. 

 

This time, however, when he sunk back into the cushion, his shoulder was rested up against the side of Yamato’s arm. Yamato glanced down out of the corner of his eye but couldn’t see his expression from this angle. He wasn’t about to move away. Instead, he brought his attention back up to the TV as the opening sequence started. He’d entirely missed what title Mitsuki had picked out.

 

All the same, it was a comfortable silence. Mitsuki was a warm weight against his arm and that earthy scent permeated this entire apartment. Even the pizza sitting before them was hardly a match for the nectar he’d come to know and love. After spending all these months wondering what the inside of this apartment looked like, he was finally given a satisfying answer. A rather intense bass line came from the TV, drawing his attention once more as he watched the beginning credits flash across the screen. He didn’t recognise the sequence but some of the names that came up tickled his recollection.

 

A slight shift came from his arm and for a moment he thought perhaps Mitsuki had finally realised how close he was… until a light kiss was placed at the edge of his jaw. Blinking, he tilted his head down, his heart suddenly leaping with hope as he looked down.

 

Mitsuki was looking up at him with that hesitant expression, his shoulders tense with the possibility of rejection. He hadn’t sat back, lips still lingering close and his amber eyes flicked from Yamato’s own to his lips and back again.

 

He could hear Mitsuki take in a shaky breath.

 

Damn.

 

Here Yamato had thought he’d have to try and build up to it.

 

Had all this self restraint been a pointless endeavor?

 

Feeling that undeniable gravity, Yamato could only hear the sound of Mitsuki’s sharp inhale as he bent down to close the distance between them. He could  _ feel _ the moment that Mitsuki’s tension eased, his breath stuttering before he pressed fully into the kiss. Yamato watched his eyes slide closed before he followed suit.

 

An immediate sense of alleviation flooded his veins. All those days, weeks, months, of wanting to slide into his space and do exactly this flooded his system and with each press of his kiss, purged any lingering doubt he’d had.

 

Had Mitsuki wanted this all along too? He wanted to ask him, the curiosity at the forefront of his tongue but it seemed it was much more interested in action over words.

 

A hand came up to hold the side of his face as Mitsuki pulled him down further. Each kiss was carefully placed, bumping the edges of his glasses occasionally but a quick adjustment relieved that issue. Yamato let his fingers trace along the smooth skin of his neck, hearing him hum quietly in response. Just as he was starting to feel the muscle along his ribs tense with the awkward position, Mitsuki pressed strongly into the kiss and nudged him away.

 

“Mm, hang on.” He mumbled between them, leaning back and running a quick hand through his hair. Before Yamato could question the sudden pause, Mitsuki brought his legs up onto the couch. Tucking them under himself, he sat up and moved closer to him. Resting his knees on either side of Yamato’s thighs, Mitsuki slung his arms over his shoulder and settled himself comfortably into his lap.

 

Yamato stared up at him, a small smirk coming across his face. Without hesitating, he lifted his hands to hold his hips in turn. “Eager, are we?” He teased.

 

“Shut up.” Mitsuki retorted, pressing forward and letting his arms hang over the back of the couch. “If I kept waiting on you, you’d never take the leap. You’re  _ slow _ .” He mumbled before claiming another kiss.

 

Yamato held it happily, letting his eyes slide closed a moment before breaking it. “I thought I was being a gentleman.” He mumbled back, speaking between each press of his lips.

 

“Don’t want a gentleman.” Mitsuki licked at his lips. “I wasn’t looking to be courted.”

 

Yamato hummed in response to feel his teeth softly nipping at his lower lip. His fingers flexed against his hips, trying to draw him in closer but Mitsuki was already pressed fully against him. Instead, his hands began to slide up, finding the edges of his t-shirt and brushing it away so he could finally get his fingertips along the expanse of his skin. Mitsuki let out a quiet moan at the feeling and Yamato took that opportunity to start pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

 

Mitsuki shivered slightly at the touch. “Yamato-san…” His arms slid back, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders and giving free reign for Yamato to continue his intentions.

 

Sucking lightly at his skin, Yamato left a small trail of saliva down his neck as his hands slid up along his sides. Pulling his fingers away, he tugged lightly at the shirt in an upward motion. Wordlessly, Mitsuki pulled his hands away from his shoulders, cheeks a soft pink with approval as he reached down to pull his t-shirt up and over his head. Setting it down beside them on the couch, he looked down at Yamato with an inaudible want before he leaned back down to claim another kiss.

 

Yamato took the opportunity to place his palm flat against his stomach and slide it up along his chest. Cupping the side of his neck, he pulled him in once more and bit softly at it. When Mitsuki groaned openly at the feeling, he bit down just a little harder. Sucking along the abused skin, he gasped against his skin when Mitsuki rolled his hips purposefully into his.

 

“Mitsu…” He mumbled, pulling away from his neck and absently looking past him as he did.

 

He blinked.

 

He blinked again.

 

Off to the side of where the TV was blasting away, there was a small bubble. Quite literally… a bubble. About the size of a golf ball, floating independently about four feet in the air. In the moment that he noticed it, a flash of light came across it and vanished along its see-through surface. Another flash, this time a dark blue colour that slowly seemed to pulse with each second that passed.

 

His hand on Mitsuki’s neck loosened. “Uhh… Mitsu?” He questioned, unable to look away when the colour seemed to spread across this small orb, pulsing until it completely filled the sphere.

 

Mitsuki looked down at him with confusion, wondering what the sudden break in activity was about when he noticed that Yamato’s attention wasn’t on him at all, but  _ past _ him.

 

A ripple of blue flowed in from out of eyeline and cascaded across the room before vanishing.

 

A cold sweat immediately broke out across his skin.

 

“Oh no.” Mitsuki spoke, twisting his body best he could to look over his shoulder.

 

The bubble pulsed again, growing in size with each bit of movement. It was almost at a heart beats pace but it quickened too rapidly and began to flex in places. It was no longer a perfect sphere but instead started to stretch and pull at the casing before it grew to the size of a human being. In fact, as the former bubble continued to shift, it was  _ definitely _ humanoid.

 

Yamato’s hand slipped entirely from Mitsuki’s person. “No no no!” Mitsuki spoke again, this time sounding incredibly panicked.

 

In the span of only a couple seconds, this sphere had gone from something almost elusive to being a solid  _ object _ in the center of the living room. Suddenly, it stopped shifting altogether. Only the span of a breath passed before the humanoid blue figure pulsed one final time before a light erupted from beneath it. The coating shattered, breaking off like pieces of glass and then crumbling away into a dust so fine that it was almost instantly gone from sight.

 

As the light and colour disappeared from sight, there was a boy who stood in its place. A teenage boy. His eyes were closed for the moment, dark blue bangs brushing along his forehead and sporting clothing that Yamato would have found strange outside of anything but a period piece. A long, thick looking coat fit perfectly over his shoulders, adorned in a pattern of gold, dark brown and navy. The high collar was a gold fabric that spread and split into the length of the coat as it became apparent of the open vested nature of the coat. Trimmed in dark brown leather, various buckles and studs lined the cloth in meticulous fashion, giving accent to what would otherwise be a rather plain outfit. The tunic seemed to be of the same thick material but was navy in colour, a single line of gold going straight down and trimming the edges that came to around his calves. Thin, golden prisms dangled from the lowest belt and gave a slight sway as the bit of illusory glass shattered around him. His hands were fitted with a pair of gloves to match the curious outfit and even his feet were covered with a pair of dark brown boots. As he slowly began to open his eyes, their silver colour became apparent against the contrast of all the dark colours he was currently wearing.

 

“Um… what?” Yamato spoke, the words leaving his mouth without his notice as he continued to stare at the display that had just happened in front of him. It was like special effects in a movie, perfectly detailed and looked as realistic as any other item that was around the room.

 

But… it obviously could not have been the case…. Right?

 

“Iori!” Mitsuki gave a shout, his entire face flooding with colour as the teenager suddenly looked up.

 

His stoic expression almost instantly vanished, an embarrassing amount of blood filling his face in a heavy blush at the sight he now saw before him. Holding up a hand to block the sight from his view, he closed his eyes and quickly looked away. “Nii-san, what-?! Oh my god!”

 

‘ _ Nii-san… _ ?’ Yamato thought briefly as he watched Mitsuki practically leap from his lap and grab his shirt, tugging it over his head in a complete panic.

 

All he could do was sit there, the sheer confusion and doubt holding back any possible reaction. His mind was racing, trying to find answers to every question that presented itself but each question barely had the time to show itself before another took its place. His head might as well have been filled with radio static.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Mitsuki shouted, rubbing a hand over his neck quickly, the colour still bright on his face.

 

The boy standing before him kept his gaze averted, looking every bit as uncomfortable as this situation clearly was. “What did I just come in on?! Since when do you have people over?!” The boy questioned hysterically.

 

“N-Nevermind! This is  _ my _ apartment, I’m allowed to have over whoever I want!” Mitsuki replied, fussing with his hair a moment before he threw a hand out in front of him. “Are you insane?!”

 

“How was I supposed to know that Nii-san had  _ company _ ?!” The boy replied, finally peeking an eye open to chance the scene and once he saw Mitsuki standing before him looking embarrassed, he dropped his hand.

 

“Uhh..” Yamato started, raising a hand as if to interject but Mitsuki turned and waved his hands frantically at him.

 

“Oh god, you saw it, didn’t you? You saw all of it.” He gasped, turning back to look at the boy. “Iori, he saw  _ everything _ . Why’d you have to show up  _ right in my living room _ ?!”

 

“This is where I always come in!” The boy, apparently named Iori, gestured with his own hands. “We agreed I had to stay away from the windows when I came!”

 

Mitsuki pressed both hands to his face and leaned back in frustration. “This is  _ bad _ , this is  _ so bad _ !!”

 

“What…” Yamato tried again, coherence slowly coming back to him as he sat up a little straighter. “What’s… going on?”

 

Both men turned to look at him, the previous embarrassed colour draining from their faces and both turning an almost impressive shade of pale.

 

“Did… did you just  _ appear _ in here?” Yamato questioned, eyes growing wider. “What was that light? What are you  _ wearing _ ?” He looked over at Mitsuki, confusion written all over his face. “ _ Nii-san _ ?” He repeated.

 

Mitsuki seemed frozen a moment before he made an awkward expression and hesitantly gestured over to the boy. “My little brother.”

 

“Brother.” Yamato repeated, nodding his head slowly but the breaths he was taking were starting to get bigger. “Right. Obviously.”

 

As he tried to process this, Iori gestured over to him. “And who’s this?”

 

Mitsuki looked over at him and an embarrassed expression crossed his features. “... My neighbour?” He said, ending it with a question. As Iori’s body language started to change, Mitsuki gestured down to him. “I know, I know. Not the time or place, Iori.  _ Way _ bigger things to deal with here.”

 

“Can somebody  _ please _ explain?” Yamato interjected, slowly getting to his feet. “What the hell is going on? How did you just  _ appear _ in here? What was that… bubble… or that light?”

 

There is a long, awkward pause that follows, the brothers exchanging nervous and uncertain looks. Yamato looks between them, anticipating an answer when something suddenly dawns on him. He looks down at his hands and then down at the can on the coffee table. “Wait,  _ did you drug me _ ?!”

 

“What?” Mitsuki practically shrieked. “No!! I’d never-! He’s just from Shun!”

 

“Nii-san!” Iori snapped, further panic filling his voice.

 

Mitsuki gestures, hands animated as he speaks. “Cat’s out the bag, Iori! You just  _ teleported into my living room _ .”

 

“Okay.” Yamato interjected once more, raising a hand. “Something...  _ super _ weird is happening here. I don’t really  _ do _ weird so… I’m just gonna go.” He pointed toward the door. “You two just keep on with whatever show you have going on and I’m going to go get day drunk in my own apartment.” Looking over to Mitsuki, he gave him a hesitant nod. “Mitsu, I’ll… see you around.”

 

“Ah, wait!” Mitsuki moved, reaching out to grab hold of his sleeve before Yamato even had the chance to take a step toward the door. There was a pleading look written all over his expression, an open display of desperation that Yamato felt genuinely uncomfortable with seeing.

 

It was a sharp contrast to the bright, energetic smile that he usually sported.

 

Desperation didn’t suit Mitsuki.

 

“Please don’t go.” Mitsuki finished. “We need to fix this somehow!”

 

Yamato’s feet didn’t obey his orders to leave. Mitsuki’s fingers curled further into his sleeve, absolutely grounding him.

 

“He’s right; you  _ can’t _ go.” Iori spoke up, his tone taking on a rather serious persona. When Yamato looked over at him, he stood up a little taller. “You’ve seen too much.”

 

“What are you, a yakuza boss?” Yamato questioned, giving the boy a skeptical look.

 

“Yakuza?” Iori questioned, a slight tilt to his head that may have come across as kind of cute had this been any other situation. “What is that?”

 

Yamato blinked, looking down at Mitsuki. “... Is he serious?”

 

Mitsuki sighed loudly, pulling on his sleeve. “Maybe it’s best if we all sit down for this.”

 

Without putting up much of a fight, Yamato let Mitsuki guide him back to the couch and took a seat when Mitsuki gave him a bit of a nudge. He practically collapsed into it, feeling his entire weight as he slumped back into the cushions and looked at the both of them expectantly. “So?”

 

Mitsuki rested his hands on his hips, sighing again and looking over at his brother. “Iori, come sit. I know you’re tired.”

 

“I’m fine, Nii-san.” He shook his head. “This is important.”

 

“So is your health, Iori.” Mitsuki scolded, folding his arms over his chest and giving him a slight scowl. “Teleportation takes a lot of energy, no matter how talented you are. Sit down before you collapse!”

 

There was no room for debate in his tone and Yamato had to resist the urge to smirk. He had only heard so far that Mitsuki was an older brother but seeing this unfold before him, watching Iori’s stubborn shoulders sink a little as he hesitantly made his way toward the couch, Yamato was now  _ absolutely certain _ that this boy was indeed his younger brother.

 

Slowly, Iori took a seat on the couch next to Yamato, glancing at him from the corner of his eye before looking back up at Mitsuki. Unfolding his arms from his chest, Mitsuki looked between them both with a stern expression… but suddenly he tensed, a hidden smile crossing his lips and he brought up a hand to try and cover his mouth.

 

Iori scowled. “Nii-san, this is  _ serious _ .”

 

“Sorry, sorry. This is just  _ very _ surreal for me right now.” Mitsuki replied from behind his hand, looking between them again and suppressing another laugh before he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. They came to rest on his hips, smile falling away and he took a deep breath. Sighing loudly, he finally seemed to take in the apparent gravity of the situation before looking directly at Yamato.

 

Yamato felt something in his stomach clench.

 

“Yamato-san, we’re not from around here.” Mitsuki finally spoke.

 

“Really?” Yamato raised a hand, gesturing his thumb toward his couch companion. “Captain Steampunk over here isn’t from around here?”

 

Iori’s jaw tightened. “I don’t appreciate your tone.”

 

“Hey.” Mitsuki interjected, voice short to cut off any potential argument. “Yamato-san, I know you’re confused but don’t talk to my little brother like that. Besides, he’s dressed for his station.”

 

“Station?” Yamato repeated, giving him an incredulous look.

 

Iori sighed loudly. “Nii-san, you need to explain things more clearly.” Pausing, he looked thoughtful a moment. “Or perhaps it is best if he is left in the dark… the less he knows is probably beneficial.” Looking over to Yamato, he seemed to gain an aura that was 30 years his senior. “I apologise for the informal meeting, Nikaido Yamato. I am Izumi Iori.”

 

Yamato stared at him a moment, watching Iori bow his head softly and the reflect to follow suit was only squashed by the sudden invasion of further questions. “Yeah, I caught that. What do you mean  _ the less he knows _ ?”

 

“It’s illegal.” Iori supplied and Mitsuki gave a solemn nod in response.

 

“ _ Severely _ illegal.” Mitsuki added, looking over to Yamato. “The fact that you know  _ anything _ is bad; it’s supposed to be kept a secret. You shouldn’t know that magic even  _ exists _ .”

 

“Nii-san!” Iori retorted and Mitsuki bit his lip instantly. “The whole point of Shun being kept secret is so slip ups like that don’t happen!”

 

An awkward silence fell between them then, exchanging a look of regret as the brothers groaned, placing their face in their hands. Yamato watched the display with a raised eyebrow. “.... I might not know what’s going on but you guys are  _ bad at this _ .”

 

“... maybe the Sovereign will know what to do.” Iori said after a moment.

 

Mitsuki’s shoulders stiffened. “The Sovereign? Is it really necessary to bother him over something like this?”

 

“This is a matter of security, Nii-san. You know these things need to be addressed at the highest level, no matter how small.” Iori reasoned. “Besides, it’s a short instance. I’m sure something can be done to address it if we make haste.”

 

Mitsuki nodded slowly before giving Iori a soft look. “I know… but you can’t do this twice in one day, Iori. It’s out of the question.” 

 

“I don’t see how we have much choice.” Iori argued. “The longer we wait, we may be forfeiting some of our options.”

 

“You could die!” Mitsuki scowled him. “It’s too big of a risk. I’ll do it.”

 

Iori looked surprised before he gave his own scowl. “No. You’ve been away for  _ years _ , Nii-san. Your source is already limited in this place.”

 

Mitsuki gestures around his apartment. “I’ve been keeping careful tabs on it and storing up. I tend to my garden every day to make sure it is always in pristine condition. I should have enough of a supply here for a one way trip.”

 

“But  _ three people _ ?” Iori looked worried. “Nii-san…”

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Iori.” His serious expression gave way to a smile. “Your Nii-san is a lot stronger than you give me credit for.”

 

“Ah, I didn’t-!” Iori tried, concern rising. “I-I know Nii-san is fully capable but you haven’t done such high scale magic in a long time.”

 

Mitsuki shrugged his shoulder. “It’s not like I’ve forgotten how. Besides, you were the one who said the longer we wait, the higher of a risk we take.” His gaze fell over to Yamato who had been quietly taking in the conversation and trying to pick up any details he could gather from it. When Mitsuki looked to him, Yamato matched his stare. “Yamato-san, we’re going to take a short trip.”

 

“What?” Yamato questioned. “A trip where, exactly? What is this  _ Shun _ you mentioned?”

 

“We need to take you to see the Sovereign where we come from. If we’re lucky, maybe something easier can be done since this  _ was _ technically an accident…” Mitsuki trailed off, looking a bit nervous before he seemed to scowl himself and stood up straight. His arms crossed over his chest and grinned widely. “Come on, old man. Where is your sense of adventure?”

 

“At this point, it is severely confused.” Yamato replied, looking between them. “So… let me get this straight. If we go see whoever this Sovereign guy is, this will all start making sense? Because right now, I am pretty sure I’m having a very vivid fever dream.”

 

“At the very least,” Iori interjected. “We can better understand what the severity of this situation is. I don’t want to risk getting Nii-san in trouble for a mistake I made.”

 

“It’ll be fun, Yamato-san!” Mitsuki smiled. “Like something right out of a fairytale or the movies.”

 

“Fairytales usually start with someone dying or getting kidnapped.” Yamato replied.

 

“You would be the worst protagonist…” Mitsuki mumbled, giving him a look of disbelief. 

 

Iori got up from the couch, tugging lightly at his coat to smooth out any wrinkles that had formed. “It doesn’t matter; you’re coming with us regardless. If all goes well, you will be safely returned to your home in no time at all.” 

 

The two of them reached down then, grabbing either of Yamato’s wrists and pulling him to his feet. Yamato blinked, staring down at them. “Hold on, this still doesn’t make any sense!”

 

“Just don’t let go, Yamato-san.” Mitsuki moved his fingers to clasp his hand firmly and smiled. “It will all make sense soon, I promise.”

 

Looking down at their hands, Yamato took in a slow breath.

 

“Here, Nii-san.” Iori held onto Yamato’s other wrist and extended his free hand to Mitsuki’s chest. “At least let me help lighten the burden.”

 

Mitsuki seemed to hesitate a moment before he nodded and placed his hand over Iori’s with a smile. “Thanks, Iori. Don’t give too much, though.”

 

A soft, blue glow began to emit from the edges of Iori’s hand, starting at his palm and slowly extending up the length of his fingers. As the light expanded, Mitsuki’s eyes drooped and took in a long, quiet breath as if inhaling that very glow itself. Bit by bit, the edges of his hair seemed to rise as his eyes rolled back and fully shut. Yamato watched the peaceful expression that came across his face a moment before a sudden amber light flashed from their feet. When he looked down, he saw a few thin lines of that light etching out from where Mitsuki stood. They shot across the floor, connecting and twisting together to create an elaborate pattern that surrounded the three of them. The overwhelming surprise of the situation had Yamato pulling his hands away but they didn’t get far before the Izumi brothers tightened their grip.

 

The lines beneath them finally connected and flashed brighter. A soft, underlying blue colour traced the edges of each line once more, adding a very subtle blue shade to shadow the brilliance under them. Yamato looked around them as the boys seemed to be focused on the task. The numerous plants that surrounded them, the greenery that lined every shelf in the apartment, were emitting a soft orange colour. With each passing second, that glow became brighter and brighter. Soon, it felt as if he had been staring at the sun for too long and it was a reflex to look away and close his eyes.

 

The moment his eyes fell shut, it felt as if someone had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward with all their might. Oxygen escaped his lungs, the air around him becoming cooler and all he could see was red from behind his eyelids.

 

The sound of the TV playing in the background faded away. True silence fell over his ears.

 

The amber light in the apartment swelled and then sucked into the glyph under their feet. The moment all the energy hit, a final flash gave the sign off as all three of their forms finally vanished.

 

The light passed. The apartment lay empty.

 

The fairytale had begun.

 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi Iori's character design for this story is based off his official _M LULLABY_ card (minus the ponytail). A little future taste for you all is that every character that appears will have their design based off one of their official cards! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the little taste of YamaMitsu) and I hope to see you in the next installment.
> 
> I would love to hear from you so **please leave a review** and let me know what you thought!  <3


	3. A Map with No Compass

The pull came almost as quickly as it passed. 

 

Only a moment had passed from when Yamato had been yanked forward, feeling the rush of air and stifling silence before he felt a sudden halt. It was as if he'd suddenly shaken off a dizzy spell after having too much to drink.

 

A warm hand was still placed firmly in his own. A tight grip remained around his other wrist.

 

The burning light no longer plagued him from behind his eyelids.

 

Fluttering them open, Yamato let his eyes adjust on a room far from the one he'd left. It was a sturdy structure, built of dark woods and seemed much smaller than he would have anticipated. There was a sharp scent that filled his nose, reminiscent of walking through a forest after it had rained. Only a soft glow filled the room, evident of the single candle that flickered in the corner.

 

This was most definitely not Mitsuki’s apartment.

 

A sudden gasp of air caught his attention, looking down to the man in question who was in the process of opening his eyes. They didn't open fully, however, giving only a sleepy blink to indicate his consciousness. Mitsuki shook his head, seeming to gather himself before he looked forward.

 

Iori’s eyes didn't even open before his knees buckled and he pitched forward.

 

“Iori-!” Mitsuki started, reaching a hand out but exhaustion had numbed his reflexes.

 

Luckily, Yamato still had his wits about him. Pulling his hand free of Mitsuki’s left him opportunity to quickly catch the boy around the torso before his head could crack against the floor.

 

“Oof! Gotcha, bud.” Yamato spoke, voice a little strained as the deadweight hit him. This is what he got for being an IT guy and never working out.

 

Mitsuki sighed with relief beside him and went to take a step forward to help. His knee wobbled then, exhaustion of the trip hitting him and he instinctively reached out to grab hold of Yamato’s arm. “Hah… thanks, Yamato-san.”

 

Looking over at him, Yamato hoisted Iori more comfortably into his arms. “Yeah… is he going to be okay?”

 

Mitsuki reached a hand out, the other coming to press against his face as his eyes closed once more. “You can lay him down… over there…”

 

“Mitsu?” Yamato tried again, concern creeping up his spine.

 

The name barely had time to leave his lips. Mitsuki’s legs gave out from under him not a moment later. Yamato reached out to catch him, managing to quickly slip his arm under his chest as he fell forward. The combination of both brothers in either arm was too much for him, his own knees quacking as the weight overtook him and he collapsed. Giving a shout of surprise as they became a small tangle of one third conscious individuals, Yamato groaned from the slight twist his arm gave in the process. 

 

The Izumi brothers both lay out on the floor, unmoving.

 

Well, at least he’d managed to keep them from getting seriously injured…

 

Pulling his legs out from under him, Yamato crawled over to each of them. Lifting a hand, he placed his fingers under each of their jaws and gave a pause.

 

A pulse. Two pulses.

 

He sighed loudly in relief.

 

Another moment passed as he took note of Iori’s chest rising and falling and another before he noticed the subtle shift of Mitsuki’s stomach. ‘ _ Both breathing; good sign. _ ’ He thought quietly.

 

Lifting his head, Yamato looked around the room a second time and noticed a bed over to where Mitsuki had been pointing before he’d passed out. Getting up slowly, Yamato reached down once again and lifted Iori’s arm over his shoulders. He placed an arm securely around his torso as he lifted him, cursing once again all those times he had decided to forego any form of physical activity. Dragging Iori over, he placed him down on the bed, bringing his limbs up to join him and scooted him as far to the other edge as possible.

 

Only once he’d made sure Iori wasn’t going to tumble off did he turn back to give Mitsuki the same treatment.

 

Crouching down, he tucked his arms under Mitsuki’s neck and knees and hoisted him up. Huh. Much lighter than his brother… and yet heavier than he thought he would be.

 

He placed him as gently as possible into the bed, careful to ensure both brothers were secure. Reaching up, he absently brushed at Mitsuki’s bangs and stared down at his peaceful expression.

 

This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured the first time he’d get to see Mitsuki’s sleeping face in bed… but then again, this entire situation was  _ fucking weird _ .

 

Where  _ was _ he? What the hell was even  _ going on _ ?!

 

“Alright, now what..?” Yamato rubbed the back of his neck a moment, looking down at them once more to ensure they were secure before he turned around. Phone, phone.. There had to be a phone somewhere…

 

Stepping out of the room, Yamato took in his surroundings. Reaching along the wall, he groped the wood for a light switch but quickly came up empty. Actually… looking around the room, he saw a complete absence of any light fixture. In fact, the candle flickering in the corner was the only light source he could see at all. What kinda building didn’t even have electricity? Guess if there wasn’t electricity, there probably wouldn’t be reception or phone service....

 

‘ _ This cabin looks like something right out of a country living magazine… _ ’ Yamato thought absently, noting the jars of goods lining various shelves, the modest decoration and all the handmade furniture. Even the cloth that covered the table looked like something that had been knitted. 

 

This place smelled good, though… that was a good sign, right? Most murderous cannibals who lived in the middle of fucking nowhere didn’t generally have homes that smelled like freshly baked goods.

 

A preliminary exam of the room came up empty for any sort of phone and it was beginning to look more and more like calling for any form of help wouldn’t be found within these walls. Yamato tried several doors in the home before he finally found the front door.

 

He wasn’t sure what he noticed first as he took his first couple steps outside.

 

Where he expected to see heavy forest, he was met with a street. Where he expected to see the evening sun he’d left, he instead saw the gentle light of daybreak. The sky was a brilliant blue, decorated by several clouds that seemed to sit idle with the lack of breeze. In the distance, he could see the outline of rolling hills. The houses across the way were all individual, built with varying materials and not seeming to follow any sort of city planned structure. The road that traversed before his feet was not paved with concrete but instead was simple dirt that has been packed down so heavily that only a couple miscellaneous weeds seemed to peak through. The air didn’t smell like the usual bustling city but instead was crisp and fresh as he inhaled. 

 

The only thing that came as he expected was the silence. It was peaceful. He could hear the distant sound of some animal he was not knowledgeable enough to identify and vague banging sounds that he couldn’t pinpoint.

 

“Where the  _ hell _ am I…?” He couldn’t help but speak aloud as the shock overtook him.

 

The door closed behind him as he stepped out into the street and looked down the road. Not a soul in sight. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, he couldn’t help but let out a borderline growl as his jaw clenched. What was going  _ on _ ?! The frustration was overwhelming!

 

Yamato turned around, resolving to simply try knocking on doors until he got answers when his eyes widened in surprise. “Ah! Hey!! Excuse me!!”

 

In the distance, he saw a figure walking down the otherwise vacant road.

 

Waving a hand, he picked up speed as he ran toward the figure that seemed to be carrying something over their shoulder. At the shout, the figure paused and pointed to themselves. Yamato smiled in relief. “Yeah, you! I need some help!”

 

As he got closer, it became more apparent that the figure was a man, one who stood about his own height. His outfit was a similar strange collaboration that would have Yamato raising an eyebrow if anything about this situation made sense. He wore a long sleeve shirt of a deep tan colour, a maroon hood coming out the back of the neckline with a triangular pattern along the edge. A black vest covered the upper half of his torso while the under shirt grew to a dark brown that was tucked away into his pants. A red striped scarf was tied around his waist, the ends trailing along his leg as he waited for Yamato to catch up to him. His pants were a dark brown and the boots on his feet looked fitted and worn. A black scabbard rested on his hip, holding what looked like a dagger. Diagonally across his chest was a thick black belt, edged in gold. The only part that seemed to stand out from his outfit was what looked like half of a mantle, a red shoulder piece on his right side. It was trimmed with white fur and layered three times down. Along the red cloth were set pieces of copper in various decorative designs that gave a shimmer as Yamato finally came to stand before him. From a distance, he’d thought the man older because of the gray tints of hair he could see but now up close, he found his assumption to be quite wrong.

 

Rose coloured eyes blinked at him in confusion. “Is everything okay?” The man asked. He adjusted the pack slung over his shoulder, thumbing along the strap to ensure it didn’t slide off.

 

Yamato took a moment to breathe as he stopped and waved a hand impatiently. “I need your help. I don’t know where I am; I don’t-! I have  _ no idea what’s going on _ .”

 

The man blinked again, looking surprised… before he suddenly smiled. Giving a laugh, he set his free hand onto his hip. “Bit early to be drinking, don’t ya think? You feeling okay there, bud?”

 

“No! I mean, yes, I  _ feel _ fine but this-!” Yamato tried again. “Where  _ am I _ ?”

 

The man’s head tilted slightly, seeming to evaluate this stranger before he stood tall once more. “This is Fairwyn. You know, the capital?” A growing look of concern started to crawl over his face. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Fairwyn?” Yamato repeated, running a hand through his hair and looking around frantically. Panic was starting to set in. The hell? He had never even  _ heard _ of a place with that name.

 

“Hey.” The man spoke, reaching his hand over to grab hold of Yamato’s shoulder. He looked at him rather intensely once Yamato looked back. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I… I have no idea. I don’t think I’m supposed to  _ be _ here. I was in this apartment and then suddenly there was this guy in the room and it turns out they were related and then they were freaking out about needing-” He stopped, suddenly recalling something. Looking over to the man, he spoke forcefully. “The Sovereign. I need to see somebody called the Sovereign. Do you know who that is?”

 

The man blinked, removing his hand from his shoulder. “The Sovereign? Of course I know who that is, but why do you-?”

 

“I don’t know! I’m not from here! Apparently that’s  _ a bad thing _ ?” Yamato spoke, trying to make sense of what little details he knew. Why was it that his only two potential guides had to be knocked out cold? “Umm…  they said… something. I don’t know, apparently magic is  _ real _ and they kept bringing up something called  _ Shun _ and it just-! They said this Sovereign would know what to do. I need to talk to the Sovereign. Can you bring me to whoever that is?”

 

A growing alarm spread across the man’s face as his eyes grew wide. Looking Yamato over, he took a step back in surprise. “Wait, are you a  _ Terran _ ?!”

 

“I don’t know what that means!” Yamato replied, waving a hand impatiently. “Can you  _ please _ take me to someone who will start talking sense?!”

 

The man seemed to hesitate a moment, looking off into the distance. “... the Sovereign? Are you sure?”

 

“That’s who they kept mentioning. Can you help me or not?!”

 

He seemed to weigh things a long moment before he nodded slowly. “O-Of course!” The man startled, reaching a hand forward and grabbing Yamato by the arm. “This is  _ bad _ ; how did you even  _ get _ here? Terrans don’t just pop up!”

 

“Thank you.” Yamato sighed, letting himself be directed. “Everybody keeps  _ saying _ that.  _ What _ is huge? What’s a Terran?”

 

“What do you mean?” The man questioned, starting to break out into a jog as he let go of Yamato’s arm. “That’s you.”

 

“But what does it  _ mean _ ?” Yamato questioned, matching his pace.

 

“It’s what we call people who come from Terra.” The man replied. “You’re definitely dressed weird enough…”

 

“Terra?” Yamato questioned.

 

“Your world.” The man replied once more.

 

Yamato couldn’t help sounding exasperated. “My  _ world _ ?”

 

“You’re definitely not from around here.” The man spoke, voice firm as if stating a clear fact. “Hey, you’re falling behind.”

 

“I don’t run much.” Yamato replied stubbornly even as he felt his lungs start to burn. “What do you mean  _ my world _ ?”

 

“The Sovereign will explain.” The man said, slowing his pace slightly to match Yamato’s as he started to fall behind. “What’s your name?”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, it’s Nikaido Yamato.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled. “You can just call me Momo.” The man replied, pointing a hand forward. “That’s where we’re going, by the way.”

 

Looking forward, Yamato tilted his head. “Where?”

 

“Right there. The castle.” Momo spoke with a growing smile. “Come on, Yamato, pick up the pace!”

 

“Don’t patronise me.” Yamato grumbled, looking up past the houses they began to pass and instead to the large building that stood behind them. Even at a distance, he could see its magnificence. Four, tall white towers stood above the building itself, the dome roofs varying in coloured glass that seemed to sparkle with the rising sun. The castle itself stood in sturdy gray stone, three flags flying from the center that he couldn’t quite make out from there. It was an impressive display that peaked out from the dark stone wall that seemed to surround the edges of it as they got closer.

 

As they turned down the next road, Yamato was given a full view of the large gate that stood at the end of the road. A metal gate sat between stone, but where Yamato would have anticipated them to be closed, they instead were propped wide open with a single figure or statue standing in the middle.

 

However, seeing just how much further they still had to go to even get to the gate was enough to have the exhaustion from the jog wash over him. Yamato slowed to stand, breathing a little heavy.

 

Momo chuckled. “You gonna live?”

 

Yamato made a face, resisting the urge to speak with the snarky tone his tongue instinctively leapt for. “I’ll be fine.” He replied instead. “.... I can’t run anymore.”

 

“Little winded, are we?” Momo laughed, reaching over to pat him lightly on the shoulder.

 

Yamato brushed his hand away, annoyed. “Are you sure this is the right direction?”

 

“I doubt the Sovereign would be anywhere but home at this hour.” Momo replied, not seeming to take any offense but looking rather amused about the whole thing.

 

Yamato began to walk forward, still intent to get to his apparent destination. He needed  _ someone _ to start giving him some solid answers. “So who is this person, anyway?”

 

“The Sovereign?” Momo questioned, coming to walk beside him and adjusting the pack on his shoulder once more. “He’s the head of our land.”

 

“... wait, like a king?” Yamato questioned, eyes wide.

 

Momo nodded. “For us, yes. Sovereign is the official title, though.”

 

Looking up at the sky, Yamato adjusted his glasses absently. He hummed, scratching the side of his face as he let that information sink in. If Mitsu wanted him to go to some king, then maybe this whole situation really was as big as everyone kept talking about… whatever this situation even  _ was _ .

 

When he finally got some answers from this guy, he would have to go back to check on Mitsu and his brother. He sure as hell wanted to hear  _ their _ side of this; they were the entire reason he was even in… whatever this was.

 

“So, how’d you get here?” Momo questioned, interrupting his thoughts. “What’s it like where you come from? What is that stuff you’re wearing? Why are you barefoot?”

 

Raising a hand, Yamato gave the stranger a mournful look. “Just… give me a minute. I’m still trying to figure this out myself.”

 

“Sorry.” Momo grinned. “I never would have thought I’d get to meet a real life Terran. I have so many questions!”

 

“Save them until  _ I _ get some answers, would ya?” Yamato replied with a sigh, looking up at the castle once more. “I have to be dreaming… this is way too much…”

 

“Mm, nope. Don’t think so. I mean, you’re right in front of me.” Momo spoke. “Can’t get much more real than that!”

 

“... You’re not helping me feel better.” Yamato bit the inside of his cheek, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “... Momo, was it?”

 

“That’s me!” He grinned, pointing to his face.

 

“Right.” Yamato nodded, casting him a glance before he looked forward again. “... Thanks.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. I have no idea what’s about to happen!” Momo replied with a joyful tone that somehow left a heavy weight in Yamato’s stomach. “I’m excited to find out.”

 

‘ _ Great; person I asked for help is a complete weirdo _ .’ Yamato mused silently. “So, this Sovereign… is he a scary guy? Mitsu looked pretty worried…”

 

“Hm?” Momo hummed before looking forward, his head tilted slightly in thought. “... I honestly don’t know. I’ve never met him; I’ve only seen him at a distance before. I’ve never set foot inside the castle grounds.”

 

“Oh, is it forbidden?” Yamato questioned. “Are we even going to be able to get in?”

 

“Huh?” Momo replied, looking confused a moment before he laughed, waving a hand. “No, no, nothing like that! The Sovereign is known for being very open; local farmers even look after the gardens in front of the castle at their own leisure. I just…” He grew a little quiet then, looking down at the ground. “It’s not my place to be there.”

 

“What do you mean?” Yamato asked.

 

Momo stared at him a moment before he shook his head and grinned. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry, though! The Sovereign isn’t scary at all; everybody loves him. He takes care of everyone and makes sure people can always find work. He’s beautiful too and whenever he gives speeches, it makes you feel safe, you know?” He placed a hand to his chest and the smile that crossed his lips was soft in comparison. “I don’t have to have met him to know that he’s a good person; it shows in everything he does.”

 

Yamato blinked. It was almost embarrassing to listen to such a glowing review of this man but he supposed it must be a good sign if this stranger spoke so highly of him. “Do you really think he’ll be able to help me, then?”

 

“I don’t know.” Momo shrugged, then smiled. “But if anyone can help, I’m sure it’s the Sovereign himself.”

 

A few more minutes passed before they were upon the gate. The surrounding walls towered above them, Yamato having to tilt his head almost all the way back to try and take in the sheer immensity of it. No wonder it was so easy to see over the rest of the homes… it was impossible to miss. The metal gate was silver in colour, polished to perfection and hung open in that eternal invitation that Momo spoke of. Standing in the center of the gate was a single guard, an older man dressed in formal attire of blue and silver, a helm tucked under his arm and a pike in the other. 

 

As they approached, the guard turned to face them. “What is your business?”

 

Yamato opened his mouth to speak before feeling a hand placed squarely between his shoulder blades. Glancing to his side, he watched Momo move to stand beside him. “He needs to see the Sovereign immediately. It’s a matter of potential security.”

 

“Security?” The guard repeated, suddenly growing more tense and tightening his grip on his pike. “That is a rather serious statement, young man.”

 

“Oh, there is no need for that.” Momo stated, patting Yamato on the back in a rather forcefully friendly manner. “I don’t think this one is dangerous; he’s just a little lost. Tell him, Yamato.”

 

Looking between Momo and the guard, he cleared his throat and seemed to gather himself. “Right.” He spoke slowly. “Sir, I have no idea where I am or what I’m even doing here. I need to talk to this Sovereign to figure out how to get  _ back _ .”

 

“Back?” The guard repeated, eyes narrowing.

 

Momo smiled. “He’s from Terra.”

 

“ _ Terra _ ?!” The guard startled, eyes wide and Yamato watched as someone’s demeanour completely changed for the third time in the past couple hours.

 

It was starting to lose its edge.

 

The guard stood up straight and quickly moved forward, grabbing Yamato by the bicep. His grip wasn’t painful but there was definitely a sense of urgency. “Right this way, son.”

 

“Well,” Momo spoke with a smile, giving Yamato a light wave. “This is where I see you off.”

 

“Ah, ah!” The guard piped up, extending his pike. “You’re coming too.”

 

“Eh?” Momo questioned, pointing to himself. Glancing toward the castle, an immediate look of discomfort came over him. He took a hesitant step to the side. “Uh, I mean no disrespect, sir, but I don’t think I’m supposed to-” He started but the guard quickly extended his pike forward, pressing the length of it against the small of his back.

 

“That was not a suggestion, son. I’d prefer not to use force.” He spoke, his voice even but there was a definite force behind the words.

 

Momo gave a nervous sort of laugh but the awkwardness didn’t fade. If anything, it increased. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he looked back up at the castle once more. “I... guess I can’t really refuse.”

 

“This way, boys.” The guard spoke, pulling Yamato and continuing to urge Momo forward with the pole of the pike to his back. The two exchanged a nervous glance but didn’t put up any real resistance as they were soon lead in past the gate.

 

The inside of the castle was somehow even more spectacular. It was quite literally like walking into a piece of artwork. What couldn’t be seen from the outside were the pieces in the walls where coloured glass was placed sporadically between the stone. As the sun filtered through, it gave the hallways an ever shifting glow of various colour; the different shapes of glass left distinct light impressions along the walls and floor as they were lead further inside.

 

Genuine artwork and sculptures lined the walls, depicting people and history that Yamato had no recollection of. The stone inside was a soft gray in colour, tapestries hanging from the ceiling with different crests and colours. It smelled heavily of herbs and various spices, something he attributed more to a restaurant than a formal and high end building. In the distance, he could hear the soft sounds of music, a quiet accompaniment of string instruments that were otherwise sourceless in such a large place. It seemed to come from every direction, no matter where he turned his head.

 

This was most definitely a castle… and a rather tasteful one at that. There was definitely a sense of elegance everywhere he looked but nothing seemed over the top or too gaudy. He supposed whoever this Sovereign was, he didn’t feel the need to flaunt his wealth. Everything looked rather simple in its beauty.

 

Taking in his surroundings was about all Yamato could do. Every time he or Momo tried to speak, the guard was quick to shush them. Whenever he looked over to Momo, that frightened rabbit look was still at the forefront… but it seemed even he was caught up in the tranquility of this place.

 

It wasn’t hard to tell that Momo had been quite forthright when he’d said he’d never been here either.

 

Eventually, the two of them were lead to a set of rather large and eloquently designed wooden doors. Carved into it were beautiful vines that grew along the edges, the top blossoming large leaves and beautiful flowers that showed off their vanity in full bloom. As Yamato’s eyes traced it, he couldn’t help feeling a bit of anxiety creep into his stomach.

 

He hoped Mitsu was doing okay… wonder if he woke up yet.... Would he worry if he did and Yamato wasn’t there to greet him?

 

“These two need to seek immediate audience with the Sovereign.” The guard spoke, speaking to two other guards who stood before the doors. “It’s imperative.”

 

One of the guards, a rather tall woman, gave a firm nod. The two of them grasped the handles, pulling the doors open and giving view to the chamber within.

 

“In you go. Wait for the Sovereign here and  _ do not leave _ .” The original guard spoke. “You will not get far.”

 

“Hostile, huh?” Yamato couldn’t help but comment quietly. 

 

“We will see in due time if it's justified.” The guard spoke before nodding to the two that guarded the door. “I will return to my post and send for the Sovereign.”

 

“We have it from here. Dismissed.” The woman nodded, reaching a hand up and placing her fist to her forehead, her chin and then firmly to her chest.

 

The original guard mimicked the gesture before turning on his heels and disappearing out of sight. Leaving the doors open, the two new guards followed the two of them into the chamber. 

 

This room was more akin to a grand hall. It was wide and vacant of decor, with only a blue carpet that lined perfectly from the doors to the center of the room. Upon a large, rectangular slab of raised white marble, sat a large throne. It was here that Yamato could see the true representation of wealth. A beautiful design of gold and silver intertwined each other to make up the legs of the chair, curving around to form the arm rests. Glimmering sapphires, rubies and emeralds tastefully peaked out from the armrests, where silver and gold flowers seemed to sprout from the metal. The cushion itself was a dark green and lined the back. From behind the cloth, that continued design of metal plant life seemed to curve along the edges, sprouting along the top with more flowers that sported amethysts, pink diamonds and yellow topaz.

 

It was a piece of artwork all on its own and even the sight of it was enough to remind Yamato of who  _ exactly _ it was that he was about to meet.

 

There was nothing but awkward silence that came over the room, then. Once again, any attempt to speak was quickly shut down by the guards who loomed over their shoulders.

 

It felt like a millennia before the sudden sound of a door opening pierced the quiet at the far end of the room. Their attention was immediately pulled toward it as someone walked in.

 

Yamato had expected more guards… but instead, only one man stepped into the chamber.

 

He walked into the room with a certain sense of grace. His pace wasn’t rushed and each step felt prominent as they echoed through the chamber. The robes he wore had a gentle flow to them as he began to near the throne. The lower part of the robe was a simple white cloth, tied to his waist by a dark brown cord that seemed wrapped around several times. His feet were adorned in basic sandals that fit perfectly and disappeared beneath the robe. The upper part was a dark blue mantle, edges decorated in gold thread with a beautiful embroidery along the center. The sleeves were wide, that familiar white cloth coming out from beneath the blue mantle. A beige and gold scarf was draped around his shoulders, hanging loosely from his neck that was also adorned by a glittering, ornamental necklace. It started thin around his neck before descending into thicker gold, pink diamonds skipping between the pieces as it lead to the large center piece. It was almost winged in appearance, a triangular emerald surrounded by light blue gems that seemed to frame the piece while a single tail of gems descended from the base. A similar style was set into the hair piece upon his head. Large, glittering wings of varying blues spread out from the center, framed in a gold outline that seemed to pull the entire ensemble together.

 

Finally, the man took a seat upon the throne and immediately sank into it. A look of comfort came across his persona as he leaned against one of the arm rests and crossed his legs beneath his robe.

 

Reaching a hand up, the man smoothed his long, silver hair over his shoulder before he finally presented them with a handsome smile.

 

A quiet part of Yamato couldn’t help but stare, his natural beauty flowing from him with almost a practiced ease.

 

When the man finally spoke, his voice was even and smooth. “I am Sovereign Yukito vi Orikasa, ruler of Kas’sa and caretaker of her lands and people.”

 

His smile, once charming and bright, gave a mischievous curve as a smirk took over his face. Leaning forward, he sat up properly in his throne and carefully set a hand each upon the armrests.

 

“Now then, what plight do you bring before me so early this morning?”

 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character designs for this story are based off: Momo's _Valentine Great Escape_ card and Yuki's _XMAS MAGIC_ card.  
>  Just a nice little inbetween chapter and finally got to introduce Re:Vale! Next chapter, we get down to the nitty, gritty details. Hope you'll tune in!
> 
> I would love to hear from you so **please leave a review** and let me know what you thought!  <3


	4. Try Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose not dead? \;o;/ Life has been rough, guys... but I'm back now!

The Sovereign shifted slightly in his throne, lifting his chin a little higher as he stared down to his audience. “I am awaiting a response.”

 

Yamato blinked, shaking his head to gather his thoughts before he moved to take a step forward. However, no sooner did his foot touch the ground than did a pike shoot out in front of him, blocking his advancement. A bit of annoyance came over Yamato’s expression but he gave a reluctant sigh before looking back up to the man.

 

No going near the royalty… got it.

 

“Sovereign, I-” He started, only to have the man gesture with his hand.

 

“Sovereign  _ Yukito vi Orikasa _ , if you will.” He corrected with the hint of a smile.

 

Yamato did his best to hold his tongue. “.... Apologies.” He said slowly. “Sovereign Yukito vi Orikasa, I’m here to seek some answers.”

 

“A bit rude to hail me for questions before you’ve even introduced yourself.” The Sovereign replied. “And you are…?”

 

Yamato took a deep breath. “Nikaido Yamato. I’m…” He glanced over to Momo as if to verify before he responded… only to find the man’s full attention was locked onto the Sovereign. If Yamato had thought he looked nervous before, now he seemed almost  _ shaken _ . “... the one who is from Terra, I guess?”

 

“You  _ guess _ .” The Sovereign stated, clearly with a tone of disbelief. Before Yamato had the chance to reply, his gaze had already shifted to his side.

 

Momo stiffened under his stare.

 

“... and you?” The Sovereign questioned, head tilting ever so slightly and causing a strand of hair to slip before his face. He quickly tucked it away.

 

Momo swallowed hard, seeming to finally remember how to breathe. “U-Uh, I’m… Momo…” He started, voice stuttering as he seemed to remember a moment too late to bow his head upon introduction. However, when he looked back up at the man, he succumbed to his nerves. “...se Sunohara,” he confessed. His expression shifted once more, looking shocked at the words he had just spoken. Judging by the way his gaze shifted low and then away once more, Yamato would have guessed he’d said something wrong.

 

He’d only introduced himself; what was so wrong about that?

 

“Hmm.” The Sovereign hummed, staring at Momo a moment longer. His fingers lightly traced his braid, contemplating… before he finally smiled. It was small and quiet but there was an elegance even on the slight curve of his lips. “There is really no need to bow your head so low, dear Momose. People should hold themselves in high regard; I am but a political figure.”

 

“Eh?” Momo questioned, looking back up at him once more and quickly moving to wave his hands before himself. “Oh! Of course, your Grace! I didn’t mean to offend.” He pointed to himself. “Although Momo would be just fine.” He started. “Sir.” He added, looking unsure.

 

“Sir?” The Sovereign questioned, amused. “Do I look like the type to brandish a sword?”

 

Momo looked thoughtful at that, placing his knuckles to his chin as he pondered. “Mm, you look much more like a mural at a grand campus or museum.”

 

The Sovereign blinked, staring at him curiously. Finally, he huffed a single laugh and sat up a little straighter. His hand smoothed out the creases in his robes before his attention was finally brought back to Yamato. “Well, then. We have a few matters to discuss, don’t we, Nikaido Yamato?”

 

Yamato gave a firm nod. “I’ve a number of questions that need answers and I was told that you’d be the one to give them to me.”

 

Raising a hand, The Sovereign waved it softly. The pike once brandished before him softened and returned to the guard’s side. The guard, however, did not shift from their position. “As do I. What say you to trading a question for a question? It seems only fair when you come upon my home so unannounced.”

 

“Whatever gets me answers sooner.” Yamato replied, nodding once more.

 

The Sovereign looked pleased. “Straight to the point; I like it. Now, for my first question. How, exactly, did you get here? It is not exactly like Shun has a simple gate in which you may pass through.”

 

Yamato seemed to contemplate that answer, thinking to the slumbering faces he had left not too long ago. The way they’d spoken before coming… would it be right for him to be completely forthright? Captain Steampunk seemed to think this could all be remedied quickly due to its accidental nature. “My… neighbour and his brother brought me here.”

 

“I asked  _ how _ .” The Sovereign corrected.

 

“I… don’t really know.” Yamato confessed. “We were in the living room and suddenly there was light and then it felt like someone yanked me, well,  _ here _ .” He gestured around him. “Where ever  _ here _ is.”

 

“Teleportation magic is a highly regulated and observed form of magic. Cross dimensional travel, even more so.” The Sovereign nodded. “If your claim is as you say, we have means of verifying such truths.” He gestured to him. “Now, for your question.”

 

“Where the hell  _ am I _ ?” Yamato barely left time for him to finish speaking before the question left his tongue.

 

The Sovereign then gestured above him. “It is a layered question that you seek answers to but I will answer it all the same.” He replied. “You are on a separate plane of existence to your own. Terra, the world in which you are from, is but one pocket. Shun, the world in which you have travelled to, is another. There are many pockets.” He began, speaking slowly. “To be more specific, you currently reside within the country of Kas’sa, within the limits of Fairwyn, our capital city. We are but one country in a sea of many. Does this offer you some insight?”

 

“I’m in another  _ dimension _ ?” Yamato echoed, looking incredulous. “Like in a sci-fi novel?”

 

“I know not what a  _ sci-fi _ novel is but I have told you only the truth. Terra is near… and yet quite far. It exists parallel to this one.” He explained.

 

“That’s… not possible. Stuff like that doesn’t actually  _ exist _ . It’s all fiction.” Yamato countered, having a bit of difficulty grasping the idea. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t started to form opinions based on what little information he had gotten already… but to hear someone  _ else _ confirm it aloud…

 

“Whether or not your believe in something does not change the factual nature of what I have told you.” The Sovereign corrected. “This is Shun and you reside within my country’s borders.”

 

“But what-?” Yamato started, only to be interrupted with a raised hand.

 

“I believe it is my turn.” He spoke and Yamato was forced to hold his question a moment longer. “Now, what are the names of the people who brought you here?”

 

“I told you, my neighbour.” Yamato tried.

 

The Sovereign looked thoughtful, rubbing his fingers across his chin. “What a curious name; I will have to look into this  _ My Neighbour _ .”

 

A tiny chuckle came from his side and Yamato looked over in time to see Momo hide his smile behind his hand. “Sorry.” He spoke quietly behind his hand. “I think he’s teasing you.”

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Yamato replied, annoyed. Folding his arms over his chest, there was a slight scowl in his gaze. 

 

He thought this Sovereign was supposed to be a wonderful person, a man of the people? What was with this skewed persona? Momo had praised the man before him up and down; he thought this was going to be a simple matter to conclude based on what he’d said. Hell, even Iori seemed to hold him in high regard. Given, he’d only know either of them for a few minutes… but what else was he supposed to rely on in this strange environment? Mitsu had… actually… hadn’t Mitsu seemed kind of hesitant once Iori brought him up…? Should he have waited, after all? The thought sinks in and he feels his blood run cold a moment before he second guessed himself. Well, it didn’t matter how. He was here; he was going to get answers one way or another.

 

“.... Izumi.” He finally confessed.

 

“Izumi…?” He repeated, voice trailing off and waiting for Yamato to fill in the blanks.

 

“... Izumi Mitsuki… and Iori.” He added after a moment.

 

“Eh?” Momo looked surprised. “From Fonte Chocolat?”

 

“What is that?” Yamato questioned almost immediately.

 

“It’s a bakery belonging to the Izumi family; I get my bread from there. They have two sons, if I remember… but I haven’t met them before.” Momo explained. “You came to Shun through a bakery? Lucky…”

 

“Well, that will make them a bit easier to track down.” The Sovereign intervened, drawing their attention once more. “I will need to speak with them about this matter personally. Guards, please have the Izumi brothers brought to the castle immediately.”

 

“No, wait.” Yamato spoke, raising a hand. “You can’t!”

 

“Oh?” The Sovereign questioned, looking down his nose at the man who just uttered such a sudden protest to his decree. “And why not?”

 

“They’re not even conscious.” Yamato explained, feeling the tension emanating off the guards. “I don’t know if I fully believe this whole thing yet… but before we left, they spoke about how much energy it was going to take and then once we got here, they collapsed. Please, give them time to rest.”

 

“... Very well.” The Sovereign replied and Yamato exhaled loudly through his nose. Good, he didn’t want to put Mitsu through anymore stress than necessary… “Then we will have someone escort them to the castle once they have regained their strength and not a moment longer.”

 

“Thank you, your Grace.” Yamato spoke.

 

“Sovereign Yukito vi Orikasa.” He corrected. “Do not thank me quite this moment, Nikaido Yamato.” He replied. “There is still more to discuss.” The Sovereign gestured to him once more. “What is your next question?”

 

“What is all this talk about ‘ _ this is bad’ _ ? I haven’t been here long at all but I’ve already had 3 people tell me that I’m not even supposed to be here. What do they mean? What did I do?” Yamato asked.

 

“The very fact that you  _ know _ about Shun is the issue.” The Sovereign replied. “We have existed this long by closely monitoring the borders along which we hold our secrecy. I am sure it would come as no surprise to you that the existence of magic on Terra could be used and have a negative impact on the people of Shun. It is within our best interest to uphold those borders and keep this world as a sanctuary all our own.”

 

“So… you don’t want anyone to know that magic is real.” Yamato simplified.

 

“Of course not. Magic is something unique about Shun; something that we wish to remain here.” The Sovereign nodded slightly. Reaching a hand up, his fingers seemed to fall one at a time into place before a soft, silver light slowly rose from his palm. It was formless at first, merely giving off a faint glow before it began to coalesce into a thin crescent. Soon, it was as if the Sovereign held the very moon in his hand and as he continued to speak, it began to expand and rotate as if going through the different phases of the moon. “It’s a precious resource and so long as it remains here, we can ensure no harm can come to it. It is a cornerstone of our society as a whole.” His hand flicked up then, tossing the small moon into the air before it hung peacefully above him. It continued to go through the phases, giving off a soft glow that played across the various forms of jewellry the Sovereign wore. He looked back to Yamato, gesturing above him. “I am positive Terra has resources they cannot live without; it is no different.”

 

“Fair point.” Yamato mumbled, eyeing the small moon. Even thinking briefly about the newspaper he had read that very morning, there were issues even within his world where resources were vital from country to country, province to province. Still….  _ magic _ ? It was difficult to wrap his head around, even with what he had seen so far.

 

“As such, the rules in place for revealing the existence of Shun are very grave.” The Sovereign continued. “Punishable by death, even.”

 

“ _ Death _ ?!” Yamato shouted, his jaw falling open. Panic filled him as his eyes grew. “But it was an accident!”

 

“Which brings me to my next question.” The Sovereign smiled, looking as if he hadn’t uttered such dangerous words. “ _ Why _ exactly are you here? It seems strange to me that citizens of Shun would bring a Terran over so readily, knowing the consequences that would face them.”

 

“I’m sorry, did you just say  _ death _ ?!” Yamato questioned again, hoping he had misheard. Hadn’t Iori said this could be resolved if they acted quickly?! This was insane!

 

“Panic later.” The Sovereign sighed. “Answers first.”

 

Yamato threw out his hands, looking at the man with a complete look of disbelief. Was he serious? How could he just drop a bomb like that and then act as if it was nothing?! “I told you, it was an accident! He just dropped in!”

 

“Who did?” He questioned, rolling his wrist as if to gesture that Yamato get on with it.

 

“Captain Ste-- Iori!” He corrected himself, unable to focus. “One minute there was nothing and then suddenly there was this ball and he just burst out of it!”

 

“Ball?” The Sovereign repeated, looking thoughtful. “Hmm. I suppose asking for your side of the matter alone was too high a request.”

 

“Kinda still hung up on the fact that you just said we could  _ die _ .” He responded with a heavy scowl.

 

The Sovereign sighed. “So dramatic.” He leaned to the side, resting his chin into his hand as he leaned against the armrest. “I was only kidding.”

 

“... So we’re not going to die?” Yamato questioned cautiously.

 

“Oh, no. That is still very much a possibility.” The Sovereign replied. 

 

Yamato resisted every urge to throw something at him. 

 

“I meant about it being too high of a request. You have been very informative and I thank you for your honesty. However…” Sitting up straight once more, he raised a hand high in the air and snapped his fingers. The rotating moon vanished. The guards moved in to stand directly beside him. Suddenly there was a pike help diagonally against his chest and he felt a similar weapon against his back. “We will have to wait until I can hear the full extent of this story from the others involved. Until then, I’m afraid I cannot risk you going off into hiding. A night or so in the cells should be plenty sufficient.”

 

“Cells?!” Yamato shouted but no sooner did the word leave him then were the pikes cutting off any attempt to escape and began to lead him out of the throne room. “Ah, wait! I still have questions!!” He tried, looking over his shoulder as the guard behind him continued to shove him forward. “It’s my turn! You still owe me a question!” He tried to protest.

 

The Sovereign only smiled, giving him a small wave in reply. “Until later, Nikaido Yamato.”

 

“Son of a-!” Yamato cursed, nearly tripping over his own feet as soon he was escorted out the way they’d come.... And the doors shut behind him.

 

Silence lingered in the open chamber.

 

Only a single guard lingered by the door as a precautionary measure.

 

Momo swallowed thickly. 

 

His gaze lingered on the door, guilt heavy in his stomach before he slowly looked back to the man on the throne. “.... You… aren’t really going to kill him, are you, your Grace?”

 

“Oh, goodness no.” The Sovereign replied almost immediately. “I am not my father; I see no point in such archaic punishments in this day and age.”

 

Momo glanced over his shoulder once more before he looked back. “... Wasn’t it kind of cruel to send him off like that, then? I mean, you just told him he might die.” He paused. “Your Grace.”

 

“Was it?” The Sovereign questioned, looking thoughtful. He crossed his legs, tapping his fingers against the armrest. “Hmm. Well, this  _ is _ my first time handling a Terran since I assumed this throne. I suppose I could have done so more delicately.” He smiled, however. “Though a little fear might do him some good. Do not dwell on it, dear Momo. It is only a temporary measure. He will be released once I have the full story.”

 

Momo’s shoulders relaxed, a sigh leaving him as he placed a hand to his chest. “That’s a relief. I thought for a moment I just walked someone to their death.”

 

“It’s sweet of you to care but death does not interest me. I would much rather put such rarities to use.” The Sovereign explained.

 

“Rarities?” Momo echoed, head tilting slightly in confusion.

 

“Allow me to worry about such details.” The Sovereign smiled. “Now… I believe it is time for you to answer some questions as well.”

 

“Eh?” Momo pointed to himself, suddenly feeling that anxiety nip at the pit of his stomach. “Me?” He gave a nervous laugh. “I’m… really not that interesting! I’m sure your Grace has much more spectacular matters to attend to! I should really be getting back to my errands-!” He gestured over his shoulder, turning as if to leave but the soft smile that fell upon the Sovereign’s lips planted his feet upon the marble floor.

 

“I’ll be the judge of what I find interesting, Sunohara Momose.” He spoke. “Are you truly that afraid of me?”

 

“Of course not!” Momo replied so quickly that a brief look of surprise crossed the Sovereign’s expression before it vanished. “Your Grace is kind and beautiful! You make people feel at ease and everyone is grateful for how well you treat your citizens!” He clenched his fists before himself. “I’m not worthy to even stand before you!”

 

“Not worthy?” The Sovereign practically scoffed. “That’s complete nonsense; I am no different from any of my citizens. I may sit here but my blood is just as red as yours.”

 

“That… isn’t what I meant.” Momo tried, looking uncertain.

 

The Sovereign tilted his own head slightly. “How do you mean?”

 

Slowly, Momo’s fists relaxed before him. Any tension left in his muscles began to ease. Bit by bit, it was as if he slowly began to deflate before him until even his gaze fell to the floor beside his feet.

 

Silence returned to the chamber… but the Sovereign did not fill it. Instead, he waited patiently for an answer.

 

After a moment, Momo gathered his courage and looked up once more. “The Sunohara name is a cursed one. We’ve not stepped foot on the castle grounds in… a very long time.”

 

“Hm.” The Sovereign reached a hand up, stroking at his braid absently. “I had thought the name sounded familiar when you said it but I have no direct recollection where it is from. I apologise.”

 

“No! That’s okay!” Momo replied, waving his hands before himself. “I wouldn’t expect your Grace to remember something from so long ago!”

 

“And yet  _ you _ do.” He countered. “Clearly, it still holds weight enough for you to feel guilty for even being here.” He paused a moment, studying Momo’s lost expression before adding, “If you’ve the courage, I would like to hear what it is that sits so heavy on your heart.”

 

“Ah…” Momo spoke before shaking his head. “That really isn’t necessary. I wouldn’t want to trouble-”

 

“Please.” The Sovereign gestured forward in invitation and once more offered him that peaceful smile. “It is no trouble. Go on.”

 

A warmth began to spread across Momo’s chest and soon it was like his breathing had gotten a little easier. He had always seen the Sovereign at a distance and he had heard first hand accounts of people who had talked to him but to be the one on the other end of his kindness was a different experience altogether.

 

No wonder the citizens who talked to him loved him so…

 

Momo plucked absently at his collar before letting his hand fall to his side once more. How could he refuse when asked so courteously?

 

“The Sunohara name is cursed; I meant that quite literally. It was a couple hundred years ago when my ancestors....” He trailed off a moment, taking in a slow breath to gather his courage before continuing. “My ancestors used to be of nobility. They sat alongside the royal court and served them with counsel and loyalty. However… they turned greedy. They began to use their magic to hurt people behind the Sovereign’s back.” He stared down at his hand, fingers slowly curling into a fist. “There were plans to try and overthrow the Sovereign and cease power for themselves by using the lives of citizens as collateral damage. They were awful people.”

 

Momo finally looked up and there was a clear expression of conviction on his face. There was a scowl in his eyes, a clear distaste in the way he spoke his next words. “They deserved what happened to them; anyone who thinks of human lives as something so insignificant  _ should _ face punishment.”

 

The Sovereign looked thoughtful, fingers coming to his chin. “There have been a few attempts on my family over the centuries… a coup, you say?”

 

“Yes. However… it wasn’t just the coup.” Momo replied. “They were hurting people; they needed to be stopped.” He gestures to the Sovereign. “According to the story I was told growing up, your Grace’s ancestors caught wind of this and employed the University to help solve the problem. Through some research, they were able to devise a bloodline curse.”

 

“Bloodline curse?” The Sovereign echoed. “That’s… very old magic. Such practices and research have been purge with the ages.”

 

Momo nodded, raising his hand. “They were nature magic users. Their source pulled directly from the sun.”

 

At that, the Sovereign allowed himself a look of surprise. “A rare gift indeed. Nature magic in general is much more difficult to quiet.”

 

“That was precisely the issue.” Momo explained. He paused a moment before continuing. “The bloodline curse was slow moving. It passed through genetics. Since they couldn’t claim their connection through a single curse, they relied on the continued existence of any who bore the Sunohara name. With each generation that was born, their connection weakened.” He laid his palm out before him, staring into the absence that lay there. “... until eventually, it was snuffed out completely.” He closed his fingers into a determined fist once more before looking back up to the Sovereign with that same look of conviction. “Your Grace’s ancestors showed my family mercy by allowing them to continue living, even after such grave sins. This curse was their punishment. They were banished from court and through that humiliation… they never stepped foot back within the castle grounds.”

 

“Until now.” The Sovereign finished for him and with a nod, Momo agreed.

 

Silence passed between them once more, the history heavy in the air as the Sovereign took in the information. Momo waited with baited breath.

 

“This all truly is a heavy history. I see why it is that you hold such apprehension about being here.” He finally spoke. “Would you allow me a question?”

 

“Of course, your Grace.” Momo replied.

 

“Do you have such desires now? Do you personally hold convictions to see me overthrown from my position as the head of Kas’sa?”

 

“What?!” Momo looked shocked, panic clear in his voice. “Of course not! I’ve never even given it thought! I’m not the ruling type at all; I’m much happier to support your Grace from where I stand.”

 

“Then what is the issue?” The Sovereign cut in before Momo could continue.

 

The wind fell from his sails and Momo gave him a look of confusion. “... Your Grace?”

 

Slowly, the Sovereign began to rise from his throne. He brushed the long braid over his shoulder and absently straightened his robes as they fell around his feet. His jewelry jangled with movement, gems glittering slightly as they caught the light within the chamber. Momo was made aware of his lithe form as he began to step toward him. Even his footsteps barely echoed against the stone.

 

Momo felt a sudden impulse to bolt. Instinctively, he took a step back… but his back was met with the length of pole and as he looked over his shoulder, he saw the guard had moved up behind him and was preventing his exit. He hadn’t even heard them move forward from the door. When he looked forward again, he saw that the Sovereign now stood directly before him. Momo could see the glimmering silver of his eyes and although there was a certain intensity to them… there was only a look of warmth upon his face.

 

“I believe and place my personal faith within the actions of the people before me.” The Sovereign spoke. “Although it is truly sad to hear of such painful history from one of my citizens, that is what it remains - history. Your actions are not defined by those of the past, anymore than mine are.”

 

Momo continued to stare, eyes darting slightly as if trying to discover a truth that wasn’t present.

 

“You are not your ancestors, Sunohara Momose. You are only in control of yourself. If your convictions ever lay in something so treacherous, it would be different. However, thus far, you have shown nothing but respect and courtesy toward a place you hold so forbidden and toward me, someone who carries the same title as those who punished you.”

 

“O-Of course not!” Momo replied. “You have been nothing but kind!” When the Sovereign began to smile at those words, a slow realisation creeped up Momo’s spine. “... Oh.”

 

“ _ Oh _ , indeed.” The Sovereign replied, looking particularly proud. “Do you see now? There is no reason to hold so tightly onto the sins of your past, as is it your present self that will be judged.”

 

It was then that the Sovereign raised his hand. Momo watched as he took a step forward, his long fingers moving to pick up Momo’s hand from his side. His heart leap into his throat and he couldn’t help but look back to the guard standing behind him. When no consequences came from the contact, his gaze was pulled forward once more. The Sovereign pulled his hand forward and up. Slowly, Momo let his fingers be guided… until his knuckles were pressed to his forehead in a gentle, relaxed manner.

 

Fire seemed to shoot through his arm at the touch and flooded his face, his breath ceasing almost as quickly.

 

The gesture was so small, so light… and yet it held such a weight that it caught Momo off guard. To have someone of royalty be the one to make such an action… he was speechless. A furious blush continued to give away the emotions he was currently feeling.

 

This was peace. This was understanding.

 

This… this was forgiveness.

 

“I am truly honoured to have someone so honest and forthcoming be part of my kingdom.” The Sovereign spoke, his eyes closed. Slowly, they began to open as he pulled his hand away from his face and finally took in the bright red nature of the man’s face. He simply smiled. “I trust that such doubts will no longer linger on your mind,  _ Momo _ .”

 

Hearing his preferred name on his tongue filled him with breath and he couldn’t help the sudden impulse to clasp the Sovereign’s hand between his and grip it tightly. His entire being lit up, beaming as if staring at the stars themselves. The smile he gave the Sovereign shone even brighter.

 

“I will  _ always _ be one of your loyal citizens, your Grace.” Momo exclaimed. “Till the end of my days, you can count on me to support you!”

 

The intensity in which he spoke those words caught the Sovereign himself off guard, the sheer honesty almost a little difficult to handle. However, the gesture was taken to heart, both in action and in words and the smile never left his face.

 

“Then I will offer in kind. As a mark of this newfound chapter within your family, you may address me simply as Yukito.”

 

“Yukito?” Momo questioned. “... Really? But… your Grace…”

 

“Is it still too long a title?” He questioned, looking thoughtful. “Forgive me, I have never gone by a  _ nickname _ .”

 

“Ah! No, it’s okay! I was just surprised; titles are so important to the ruling class.” Momo replied, still holding his hand between his.

 

The Sovereign made no move to reclaim it. “It seems only fair. We are agreeing to forego the history of our lineage so titles hold too much weight.”

 

“... Well, if your Grace is certain… although….” Momo trails off, looking thoughtful.

 

The Sovereign tilted his head slightly. “What is it?”

 

“Well, if we are going by nicknames… then Yukito still sounds a bit formal.” Momo smiled. “Something like  _ Yuki _ is much cuter.”

 

“Yuki?” The Sovereign questioned. He seemed to weigh this a moment, mouthing the name several times before, slowly, he smiled as well. “Yuki. How quaint. Very well, I shall go by  _ Yuki _ to you and you shall be  _ Momo _ in kind. Is this acceptable?”

 

Momo beamed, squeezing his hand once more. “I would be absolutely honoured, Yuki.”

 

The Sovereign gave a single chuckle, giving a nod in kind.

 

“I assure you, Momo,” Yuki stated. “The honour is entirely mine.”

 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Yuki and Momo fluff for your patience! I'm excited to get this story rolling again and I really hope that you will all continue to be part of this adventure with me as each chapter rolls out!
> 
> I would love to hear from you so **please leave a review** and let me know what you thought!  <3


	5. This Song Was Only Wishful Thinkin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if the updates are slow, I plan to finish this story so stay with me, folks! :D

Mitsuki’s eyebrows furrowed as consciousness slowly came to him. A flurry of movement was crossing over his face, vague at first but soon the sound came fluttered into his ears. His eyes opened slowly, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he took in the visual of his wake up call.

 

It was his mother…. absolutely plastering every inch of his face in happy kisses.

 

Mitsuki groaned, lifting his hand and lazily batting away her hands that cupped his face. “Mm, Mom, come on.” He mumbled, pulling his head out of her grip.

 

“Oh, Mitsuki, it’s so good to  _ see _ you!” She gushed, clapping her hands together in delight as she retracted them. A bright, radiant smile crossed her face in a manner that Mitsuki had become accustomed to seeing in the mirror of his own reflection. “When did you get in?! Here, here! Drink this, darling.” She reached over to the bedside table and lifted a steaming mug, already trying to offer it to him as Mitsuki was slowly starting to sit up.

 

“Mom, hang on… I just woke up…” He mumbled. That exhaustion remained heavy on his shoulders, similar to how it felt to not sleep for a couple days. It felt like he couldn’t fully focus and even as he blinked his eyes open, his vision began to swim a moment. He groaned again, rubbing his hand over his face to try and wake himself some more before his mother fully came into focus. 

 

She was a middle aged woman who always seemed to present a younger aura, no matter how the wrinkles by her eyes gave away her true age. Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her warm gaze continued to urge him to take the mug in hand. Even seated on the edge of the bed, Mitsuki could see that she was still wearing her apron from her work in the bakery.

 

It took another moment.. but soon, he relieved her of the mug and took a sniff of its contents.

 

He immediately made a face. “Ugh, maiya weed? Really, Mom?”

 

“Don’t give me that, Mitsuki.” Misaki huffed, gaining a familiar scolding tone. “Iori told me about you using far too much magic; maiya weed is the way to go if you’re going to get back up on your feet sooner.”

 

“But it tastes terrible…” He mumbled, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip. Yep, same bitter taste that he remembered. “How’d the University come up with something so useful… but couldn’t be bothered to make it  _ taste _ good?”

 

“Because medicine isn’t supposed to taste good, darling. It’s supposed to make you feel better.” She replied, waving a finger at him. “Every last drop, Mitsuki. I better not find that mug half full later on.”

 

“I know, I know.” He grumbles, taking another sip and not bothering to try and cover up his distaste. He scowls at the mug in protest. “Still gross, though…”

 

“You haven’t changed at all, Nii-san.” Iori spoke as he stepped into the room with a mug of his own. “It’s not that bad.” As if in demonstration, he takes a sip… but takes a moment to swallow it.

 

Mitsuki couldn’t help but smirk. “Hah! You can fake it all you want, Iori, but I know you hate it even more than I do!”

 

“I’ve never said that.” Iori protests, stubbornly.

 

“You used to spit it out!” Mitsuki grinned.

 

Iori scowled. “No, I didn’t!”

 

“Boys.” Misaki chimed in, looking particularly annoyed. “Neither of you are in the condition for this. Iori, finish your tea and go lay down.”

 

“... I will.” Iori replied, his shoulders slumping a little as he looked down at his cup in dismay.

 

Mitsuki chuckled to himself at that. Honestly, Iori could be so cute sometimes… was it really so hard to admit he didn’t like something? He wasn’t a little kid anymore; he didn’t need to try and act so grown up!

 

“Don’t worry, Iori. If we drink it fast, it’ll be over sooner.” He then looks back to his Mom with a curious gaze. “Is Yamato-san doing okay?”

 

“Yamato-san?” Misaki echoed, her expression confused. She looked over to Iori for a hint and he huffs into his mug.

 

“His  _ neighbour _ .” He replied.

 

“Oh!” Misaki chimed. Looking back to Mitsuki, she seemed to consider that a moment… before a hand came up to cover her mouth. “ _ Oh _ .”

 

Mitsuki’s head tilted, looking between them. “ _ Oh _ ?” He repeated, matching her tone. “What do you mean ‘ _ oh _ ’? Iori, what did you tell her?!”

 

“Nii-san never comes home to visit so I’ve been keeping them in the loop about how you’ve been.” Iori replied in a rather matter-of-fact way. “They asked if you were seeing someone.”

 

“And you told them about Yamato-san?!” Mitsuki questioned, incredulous.

 

“You said before that you were interested in him; I only filled them in on the blanks.” Iori replied.

 

“Iori!” Mitsuki groaned before looking back to his mother. “Mom, it’s not what you think!”

 

“What?” She questioned before smiling. “I think it’s nice that you finally found someone, darling!”

 

“It’s not-- it’s not even official yet or anything, it’s-- no, you know what? I’m not talking about this right now!” Mitsuki shouted in his frustration, his face starting to grow pink. “This is not the time!!”

 

“Relax, Nii-san.” Iori cut in, trying to put him at ease. “He’s alive and well. Yamato-san made it over here in one piece.”

 

Mitsuki seemed to ease a little, shifting over to get out of bed. Misaki’s hand hovered over him and gave him a look of disapproval but Mitsuki shifted until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m okay, Mom. Promise.” Mitsuki gave her a smile before turning his attention back to his brother. “That’s good; is he laying down too?”

 

“Probably.” Iori replied.

 

“... Probably?” Mitsuki questioned, an eyebrow raising.

 

“He’s not hurt.” Iori tried again.

 

“Iori…” Mitsuki spoke, giving him an increasingly suspicious look. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong.” Iori replied, taking a sip of his tea. “Yamato-san is not going anywhere. You need to rest.”

 

“You’re lying.” Mitsuki spoke, pointing directly at him. “I know when you’re lying, Iori. You’re not telling me something. Where’s Yamato-san?”

 

“He’s…” Iori starts, looking over to their mother a moment before back at Mitsuki. “He’s at the castle.”

 

Mitsuki blinked, head tilting slightly. “He went ahead? How’d he even know where he was going…?” He pauses, confusion crossing his expression. “... Iori.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“ _ Why _ is he at the castle… without us?”

 

Iori shifted on his feet. “To be fair, he isn’t  _ at _ the castle… he’s beneath it.”

 

“Beneath it?” Mitsuki echoes, processing those words…. before he puts the mug in his hand down so quickly on the nightstand that the liquid spills down the side. “He’s been  _ imprisoned _ ?!”

 

“Nii-san, relax-” Iori tries, raising a hand but Mitsuki was already struggling to his feet. Misaki put out a hand, resting it on his back to help balance her eldest son. “He’s alive and well. We are supposed to-!”

 

“We brought him here to  _ fix _ this, Iori!” Mitsuki replied, reaching a hand up to run through his hair as panic began to spread through him. “What part of being imprisoned is supposed to be  _ good _ ?”

 

“Nii-san, don’t be irrational and listen.” Iori tried, a scowl crossing his features.

 

However, when his brother looked upon him then, there was a scowl in kind. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

“Nii-!” The younger tried but no sooner did the term leave his lips than did Mitsuki’s eyes fall closed.

 

A look of peace crossed his features, inhaling slowly. A very soft, warm glow began to crawl over his skin. As it reached the tips of his fingertips, Mitsuki winced in pain and exhaled sharply before a pulse of magic was pulled from him. With that pulse, his form twisted, turned and curled sharply into a small ball of dull glowing orange. In his place, a small sparrow was fluttering in midair and seemed to be having difficulty with staying a flight.

 

Iori reached a hand out but the small sparrow ducked under his reach and with a chirp, it swooped low before it took flight out the open bedroom window. Making a face, he scowled down at his mug and took an angry sip… only to flinch at the flavour and that glare was cast down to the drink inside.

 

“He never listens…” Iori grumbled. “He is so weak, he can barely fly…”

 

Misaki gave a soft laugh, her gaze out the window. “You didn’t really expect him to stay still after you said that, did you? Neither one of you have ever been the type to not go after your dreams.”

 

“What dream? He’s just being irrational.” Iori replies stubbornly.

 

Getting up from the bed, Misaki reaches over to ruffle her son’s hair with a soft smile. “You’ll understand one day, Iori. Now,” She places her hand on his back and starts to usher him along. “He’ll come back once he finds out everything is fine.  _ You _ , on the other hand, need to be getting some rest.”

 

“I should go after him.” Iori responded but his mother’s hand guided him firmly toward his own bedroom.

 

“You know where he is going; he’s in no danger. You can head up to the castle as ordered once you’ve fully recovered.” Misaki scolded. “You still have to finish your tea.”

 

“.... Okay, Mom.” Iori finally sighed, staring down at his mug in dismay. “... Don’t do anything stupid, Nii-san…”

 

* * *

 

Kicking at the stone beneath his feet, Yamato gave a loud sigh. Slumping against the wall, he let his weight carry him to the floor of the cell as he stared at the door before himself. Thick, metal bars ran crisscrossed before him with just enough room for him to get his hand through the gaps. The echo of others yelling in the distance and clanking of metal passed through the halls without a distinct source.

 

Yamato bent his legs up, knee before himself as he rest his head back against the stone. Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed once more.

 

Well, this wasn’t exactly where he was expecting to wind up.

 

After spending a night sleeping on the stone floor, Yamato woke to find that what he was hoping to be a particularly vivid nightmare was very much still his reality. He tilted his head to the side, trying to work out the kink in his neck.

 

“I am really not the adventuring type…” He grumbles. “Shouldn’t have let him talk me into staying…”

 

He sighs loudly through his nose. The image of Mitsuki looking up at him with that panic lingered in his mind… his chest tightened just as it had then. Ahh, who was he kidding? He’d barely fought back over it. He had nobody to blame but himself; he was smitten. 

 

Falling for your neighbour… how cliche. Like something straight out of a discount romance novel. He’d never thought he’d be the type to fall for cliches, let alone become one. He figured he’d grow old, content to live out his days at his own leisure and eventually pass with little to nothing remarkable having happened. He’d have been fine with that. It wasn’t difficult to be alone for him… but now he found himself yearning for a little something more.

 

Mitsuki was infectious.

 

Rubbing the side of his neck, Yamato sighed once again… but this time, there was a small smile on his face. “You’re a real fool,  _ Yamato _ .”

 

A soft chirp caught his attention. He blinked, looking out past the prison bars… before watching a small bird fly straight past. Huh. Guess it must have slipped in through a window. It was nothing more than a passing distraction, however. Once it was out of sight, he was back to slumping against the stone wall. 

 

So… was this really it…? The Sovereign had said he might die… but something about it didn’t sit well with him. He’d seemed rather serious when he’d stated it… but there was something flippant about the statement that didn’t leave as heavy a weight in his stomach as it had the previous night. He didn’t have any other impression of the man to lay out a clear opinion on the matter… but he supposed things would get cleared up with time. After all, he’d said he still needed to talk to the Izumis; once their side of the story was given, surely the full truth would be apparent.

 

He had to be a reasonable man to be a ruler…. Didn’t he?

 

A fluttering of wings pulled him from his thoughts once more. Shifting his gaze toward the bars, he noticed the bird had returned. It was perched between the bars, fitting with ease between the space and tilting its head in inspection of the room. Yamato watched it silently; it was kinda cute. It looked just like the sparrows back home.

 

A few more moments passed before the sparrow hopped down from the bars and into the cell. It continued to hop along the floor, moving toward him.

 

Yamato tilted his head slightly… before ever so slowly sliding his legs down to the ground and extending his hand toward it. The bird seemed to pause a moment, an understandable hesitation, before it came a little closer.

 

“Come here, buddy. I won't hurt ya…” Yamato spoke, trying to appear as non threatening as possible.

 

As soon as he spoke, the bird suddenly flew directly at him. He flinched in surprise, briefly worried that he'd earned the small bird's malice by speaking but soon found a soft weight perched onto his finger.

 

He blinked, observing the bird with a look of surprise… before a fond smile fell upon his lips.

 

“Wow, didn't think you'd actually come say hi. Guess birds aren't as shy in this world, huh?” He smiles. The bird tilts its head a couple times, observing him before it chirps.

 

Yamato blinks before he looks around the cell. After a moment, he offers the bird an apologetic smile and tries his best not to make any sudden movements. “Sorry, bud. I don't have anything to feed you; I'm getting pretty hungry myself…”

 

He huffs a sigh through his nose, staring down at the small creature. It was amazing how light birds were, especially something so small and yet the talons perched around his finger were a secure weight. “You're pretty cute; you look just like the birds back home. I guess with this whole…. world jumping thing, I thought the animals might be weird too. Like something out of an anime.”

 

He tilts his head as the bird trills and looks thoughtful. “.... You know, you're kind of a good omen for me. The last time I saw one of you, I met someone special. Kinda reminds me of one of you. Small, cute…” He trails off… only to have the bird suddenly peck at his finger. Yamato flinched in reaction but it hadn't really hurt; it was more the surprise. “... Yet came out of nowhere and turned out to be a little angry.” He continued. “Don't eat my finger, bud; I got nothing for you.”

 

Good omen… he said the words aloud, but it didn’t entirely feel possible. He’d never been a particularly optimistic person and this situation seemed impossible as it was. He stares up at the ceiling then, leaning back and simply extending his finger out to ensure he doesn’t frighten the little creature with his movement. It seemed unphased and in fact, its feathers started to slowly puff up.

 

“... Wonder if I’ll get to see him again.” He mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut. He let his mind wander back to what it felt like to have Mitsuki finally kiss him; to feel the warmth of having him in his lap. What terrible timing. “Didn’t even get to see him naked.”

 

At the words, the weight suddenly left his finger. He began to open his eyes as a faint orange light caught his attention. In a flash, he watched as the bird that had once been happily perched on his finger began to glow - then shift. Yamato startled as suddenly it began to bulge and twist. He sat up straight, fear suddenly filling him as the whirl of colour grew. Just as his back was pressed fully to the prison wall, the colour shattered and in its place knelt a weary and bright red Mitsuki.

 

“Wha-?!” Yamato starts but soon both of Mitsuki’s hands are pressed against his mouth. His eyes grow wide in surprise and the colour painting Mitsuki’s cheeks only got darker.

 

“Clearly, you’re completely fine!!” He states in a firm whisper. “I can’t believe I was even worried!” Yamato only blinks owlishly up at him, unable to speak with Mitsuki’s hands held so firmly over his face. The man shakes his head, seeming to gather himself before he scowls down at Yamato. “Why’d you run off by yourself? Why didn’t you wait for us?!”

 

Reaching up, Yamato grabs hold of Mitsuki’s wrist and tries to pull his hands away. He reluctantly allows it.

 

However, instead of replying, Yamato gasps, “Were you just a bird?!”

 

Annoyed, Mitsuki waves his hands a little frantically to tell him to quiet down. “Yes, it’s part of my magic! I’ll explain later; answer the question!!”

 

Yamato looks incredulous before he leans forward in his own urgent whisper. “You fell unconscious! I went to look for help; what else was I supposed to do?!”

 

“Not land yourself in holding!” Mitsuki retorts, visibly annoyed. “Didn’t we tell you this was a serious offense?! We were supposed to treat this delicately!”

 

Yamato frowns, scowling up at him in kind. “I wasn’t going to just sit around! I didn’t know when you’d both wake up; I figured the fastest way to fix this and get us back home was to go see the Sovereign, who is possibly the weirdest person I have ever met, by the way. Coulda used a warning; thought he was supposed to be some gentle and kind king!”

 

“What? Who said anything about kind? The Sovereign is an extremely weird guy; everybody knows that!” Mitsuki responds, looking confused.

 

“That’s not the information I got from Momo.” Yamato says. “Your brother seemed to hold him in pretty high regard.”

 

“Who the hell is Momo?” Mitsuki questions. “Iori is part of the University; they’re part of counsel. No  _ way _ is Iori going to ever say anything bad about somebody in authority, let alone the  _ highest level  _ of authority.” He gestures like clearly that was the dumbest thing Yamato has ever said to him.

 

“Don’t act like that’s common knowledge!” Yamato snaps. “Five minutes ago, you were my neighbour and now, apparently, you’re some bird hybrid who comes from  _ fuck-knows-where _ .”

 

“Ohh, shut up!” Mitsuki snaps back. “Just listen for a second, would you?! I only came to check that you weren’t in any serious danger; I have to leave before the guards make their rounds.”

 

“I’m  _ in prison _ .” Yamato gestures to the cell. “How is this  _ not _ serious?”

 

“You’re not in the  _ actual _ prison. That is much further below.” Mitsuki replies. “You’re in holding. I wouldn’t have been able to get into the prison; it has defenses to block any form of magic. This is a  _ good _ sign.”

 

“How?!” Yamato questions in disbelief.

 

“It means he clearly doesn’t see you as any real threat.” Mitsuki responds, rolling his eyes. “If he did, he could have had you killed on the spot. That means there’s a chance we can get this figured out. There’s a chance we can go  _ home _ .”

 

At that, Yamato slowly began to relax. The annoyance slowly seeped from his face and his defensive posture became less stiff. “Really?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Mitsuki states firmly. “But not if I get busted in here. I have to go. I’ll be back with Iori as soon as I can. Just… keep your mouth shut; let  _ us _ handle this.”

 

Yamato opens his mouth to respond but the firm scowl on Mitsuki’s face quiets his retort… for the moment, anyway. “Fine.” He replies stubbornly. 

 

“Good.” Mitsuki states, before slowly getting to his feet. “See you soon.”

 

There is a bit of a wobble to his step as he gets up. Yamato instinctively flinches forward, a hand out to catch him if he stumbled once more but he didn’t get the chance. That orange glow pulsed from Mitsuki once more and almost like a direct reversal of the transformation he saw earlier, the man soon morphed back into the sparrow that had originally greeted him. It very nearly dropped straight to the floor once it was whole, but at the last moment, it managed to beat its wings furiously to catch itself.

 

“.... This magic thing is still weird.” Yamato spoke, staring at the small creature.

 

Mitsuki, in his apparent bird form, flew forward suddenly and pecked him a couple times in the face. “O-Oww!! Okay, fine!!” He replied, swatting him away. The bird dodged his hands, flapping away from him once more before he flew back toward the bars… and soon was out of sight.

 

Yamato rubbed at his face and the now stinging spots on his skin. Scowling at the bars, he made a sound of annoyance before he stubbornly sat crossed legged in his spot. Sit here and wait, huh? Argh...

 

“Was that really necessary?” He pulled his hand away from his face and looked at his fingers, as if checking for blood. He found no such evidence.

 

‘ _ Dick _ .’ He thought to himself with the remainder of his annoyance. He sighed one last time.

 

Well… at least he knew they were both okay. That was good.

 

Now, he only had his own fate to worry about.

 

Fantastic.

 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find if mama Izumi had a name so I made one up for her! If she ever gets a canonical name, I'll come back and fix it, haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little bit of Mitsuki's side of things. Next will really, truly, be the start of this whole adventure so stay tuned ;) Hope y'all are about ready to start meeting everybody else!
> 
> I would love to hear from you so **please leave a review** and let me know what you thought!  <3


End file.
